Lorsque la réalité change
by Rosyah
Summary: Après le décès brutal de sa jeune sœur Miku, Luka sombre dans l'abîme terrible et mortel de la tristesse (ce qui est plus communément appelé une dépression) en ignorant l'aide de ses deux frères, Luki et Mikuo. Cédant alors à une sombre part d'elle-même, un univers étrange et inquiétant va tendre les bras à cette famille que tous pensaient normale.
1. Prologue

Bonjouur, ici Rosyah. (Oui oui c'est pas une blague.)  
Voici ma première histoire depuis mon inscription qui commence sérieusement à dater un peu, quand même... Du coup j'me suis enfin décidée à poster! Ahah, que je suis fière.  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lectuuure 8D

.

* * *

.

_Prologue_

_._

L'autre jour, quand il l'avait appelé, elle ne l'avait pas cru. Elle ne voulait pas le croire.

Ce jour-là, il avait fait injustement beau, le soleil arrosant le jardin et ses parterres de ses rayons dorés. Quand il avait appelé, il était onze heures. Elle préparait à manger, pour elle et sa sœur. Sa chère sœur. Celle qu'elle adorait, celle avec qui elle avait grandit et tout partagé. Les déceptions amoureuses, les défaites scolaires ou encore les fêtes d'anniversaires, les amis.

Quand il l'avait appelé, elle avait laissé tomber le téléphone, le laissant se balancer dans le vide, au bout de son fil emberlificoté. C'était un vieux téléphone et on leur demandait souvent pourquoi elle et sa sœur n'en changeait pas, ou plutôt refusaient catégoriquement d'en changer. Parce que sa sœur l'aimait bien, ce téléphone. Il était vieux et spécial, il était sympathique. Il marchait même bien !

Le téléphone s'était balancé et elle était tombée à genoux, ses forces l'avaient quitté subitement. Elle avait tremblé, fixé le sol, incrédule.

Pas un son, pas une larme. Pas avant le cri rauque qui sortit de sa gorge. Un cri qui se transforma en hurlement d'agonie.

Sa sœur… Sa précieuse petite sœur…

Miku…

.

Maintenant, elle était toute en noir. Luka fixait toujours le sol, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait un trou. Un grand trou. Pour laisser passer un cercueil. Celui de sa petite sœur, celui de Miku.

Il faisait toujours horriblement beau. C'était injuste. Injuste. Le ciel ne pleurait pas contrairement à toutes ces personnes présentes, toutes vêtues de vêtements de deuil. Toutes versaient des larmes. Toutes sauf Luka. Elle avait déjà tout vidé, elle était sèche et son regard était vide et assombri par la tristesse. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main mais peu importait qui, cela ne ferait pas revenir sa sœur.

Logiquement, elles n'étaient pas sœurs de sang, mais Miku avait été adoptée très jeune avec son frère, de ce fait, c'était comme s'ils avaient tous toujours vécus ensemble. Luka finit par comprendre que Mikuo et Luki lui tenaient chacun une main. C'était leur petite sœur à eux trois qui venait de disparaitre.

Pour toujours.

.

Au bout d'une semaine, Luka se fixait dans le miroir. Elle avait maigri. Un peu. Ses yeux d'ordinaire aussi bleus que l'océan étaient désormais des abysses contenant une tristesse insondable. Mikuo et Luki s'étaient relayés pour l'aider à supporter la perte de leur sœur. Pourtant, rien ne fonctionnait et la jeune femme restait bloquée dans un mutisme profond.

Quelque chose faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire au décès de Miku. C'était impossible !

Dans ses rêves, elle l'entendait l'appeler. Elle l'entendait lui demander de la retrouver, elle lui disait de continuer à croire en sa vie. Tous ces petits détails faisaient que Luka, aussi inactive soit-elle, était persuadée que sa sœur était en vie. C'était une évidence.

Mais personne ne la croyait, tous disaient qu'elle délirait, ce qui pouvait être tout à fait normal après un tel choc. Même si ses frères avaient un doute quant à la véracité de ses propos… Eux aussi avaient du mal à y croire. Miku avait toujours été d'une vivacité à toute épreuve, impressionnante. L'imaginer morte, c'était comme tenter d'inventer une nouvelle couleur.

.

Un mois après l'évènement, le ciel était noir et le tonnerre grondait.

Luka n'était plus triste. Mais elle n'était pas joyeuse non plus. Son âme tourmentée était à l'effigie du temps. Orageuse, sombre, grondante. La jeune fille trouvait le monde injuste. L'univers entier n'était que douleur, coups bas, torture, horreur. Tout n'était plus que chaos et néant.

Elle n'allait plus au lycée. Aucun intérêt ne la poussait à y aller.

Luka n'était plus triste, elle était en colère. Une colère nimbée de détresse. Son cœur n'était plus qu'un trou noir et elle s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres infinies de la solitude sans que personne n'arrive à la remonter, à la sauver. Elle était brisée à l'intérieur. Et un gouffre s'était créé en elle.

Insondable.

Luka ne laissait plus personne l'approcher. Pas même ses frères qui faisaient pourtant des pieds et des mains pour tenter de la sortir de son inquiétant isolement. Sans jamais y arriver. Luka était maigre, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son regard était aussi vide qu'assassin. Elle en voulait à la terre entière. Dans son corps abîmé pulsait une chose sourde et aveugle.

Une chose dangereuse et noire. Un potentiel absolu et mortel.

.

Quelque part, caché dans l'ombre d'une tombe ancienne, quelqu'un se mis à sourire.

Elle serait bientôt prête.

.

* * *

.

Petit prologue. (Non sans blague...)  
Bon bah j'espère qu'il plaira et si c'est pas le cas eh ben... Tant pis. o_o

À la prochaine!

Une titite review pour faire plaisir ? owo


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à... Ceux qui lisent cette petite introduction!  
Je voulais tout d'abord remercier **_enma-espeon_** pour sa review qui m'a remplie de joie, je sautillais partout comme une gamine et c'était assez flippant. Ben c'était quand même ma toute première, hein! Bref...  
Merci également à _**Paru cafe**_!  
Et maintenant, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes paroles inutiles ou presque. Bonne lecture! ~ -w-

.

* * *

.

_Chapitre 1_

_._

Mikuo reposa son crayon sur la table de bois en soupirant avant de poser sa tête entre ses mains. La bibliothèque était calme, doucement éclairée malgré la tempête qui régnait au-dehors. La pluie s'abattait sans pitié sur le bitume depuis presque deux jours et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Ajouté au silence des livres, le tout baignait dans une étrange atmosphère.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux en retournant à son livre d'histoire, il avait un exposé à faire et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il soit concentré. Si Luki s'en sortait comme un chef, ce n'était pas son cas.

Mais rien n'était facile depuis le mois précédent, et ce même pour les surdoués aux cheveux roses.

Entre le décès de sa sœur et Luka qui se laissait dépérir sans jamais se laisser approcher, il y avait de quoi divaguer. La sécheresse des derniers jours avait rendu tout le monde irritable. Désormais, la pluie se chargeait de les rendre monotones.

« Météo de merde. » songea-t-il pour les autres.

Mikuo ne se sentait néanmoins pas affecté par le temps. Qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, il avait, en général, toujours le sourire. Mais ces derniers temps, les muscles de ses joues fonctionnaient un peu moins. Et c'était compréhensible.

Soupirant à nouveau, il reprit son crayon et voulu se replonger dans sa lecture mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son niveau de concentration ne cessait de baisser. Peut-être à cause de la musique qu'il se passait dans les oreilles ? Non, en général, ça l'aidait. Il releva le nez des lignes de son ouvrage d'histoire. Non, décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Le plus frustrant était ne pas trouver ce qui clochait.

Le bleuté sortit son portable, pas de message. Bon…

Il tenta de contacter Luka, sa sœur aînée, une fois dans les toilettes, tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue. Mais ce qui l'étonna ne fut pas la messagerie qu'il entendait habituellement mais la tonalité d'occupation. D'ordinaire, Luka n'était jamais occupée ou en ligne avec quelqu'un. En tout cas, pas depuis un mois ! De suite, Mikuo fut certain que le problème venait de là. Il tenta de joindre son frangin aux cheveux roses mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.

« Ah oui, il est en cours… »

Il retourna donc auprès de ses affaires, les rangea précipitamment, emprunta le livre qu'il lisait et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas de parapluie, c'était Luki qui était sensé venir le récupérer en voiture. Le jeune homme allait devoir courir vite. Son sac était peut-être imperméable mais sa veste l'était beaucoup moins.

Une fois dehors, il eut l'impression de changer de monde.

La pluie était glacée et battante, le tonnerre grondait et quelques éclairs éclataient, par-ci par-là. Mikuo ne s'inquiétait pas de la foudre, au cœur de la ville il ne risquait pas grand-chose, les paratonnerres prendraient à sa place. Il courut jusqu'à en perdre son souffle qui s'élevait en de petit nuages blancs à chaque expirations plus ou moins bruyante de sa part.

Bientôt, il aperçu sa maison. Les fleurs au bord des fenêtres étaient fanées et le jardin avait des airs d'abandon. Sous la pluie et le ciel gris, on aurait presque pu la croire non-habitée, ou alors seulement par des fantômes au cruel mauvais goût.

Mikuo constata que toutes les lumières de la résidence étaient éteintes. Il ouvrit le portillon et se précipita sur le perron, à la recherche de ses clefs qui étaient dans le fond d'une de ses nombreuses poches. Il était frigorifié et n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer pour être chaud et surtout, au sec.

Il saisit les clefs et les enfonça dans la serrure, il tourna et appuya sur la poignée…

Pour constater qu'il venait de fermer la porte.

Étonné, il rouvrit avant d'entrer. Il dégoulinait d'eau comme s'il venait de se jeter dans la piscine municipale avec pour seul maillot de bain, ses vêtements et ses baskets. Ne prêtant tout d'abord pas attention au décor, il referma la porte, se secoua et retira son sac de son épaule puis releva le tê ce qu'il découvrit fut accueilli par le bruit mat du sac tombant au sol.

Tout était retourné, déchiré, cassé. L'aiguille de l'horloge encore accrochée au mur restait bloquée sur les deux mêmes chiffres et le verre qui la protégeait était brisé. Tout comme le grand miroir de l'entrée. Le sol était couvert de la limonade du frigo et des pots de yaourt étaient disséminés un peu partout. Le tapis du salon était déchiré et le canapé renversé.

Tout ce qui pouvait être cassé l'était.

On pouvait cependant déceler une certaine application, une certaine organisation. C'était un foutoir organisé, pour faire simple. Et c'était également assez peu rassurant. Mikuo frissonna. Non pas à cause de l'eau qui le refroidissait et collait ses cheveux turquoises sur son front mais à cause de Luka. Où était-elle ?!

_ Luka ! Luka tu es là ?! Que s'est-il passé ?! Luka !

Il monta les marches de ses escaliers jonché d'objets divers quatre à quatre. Tout était sans-dessus sans-dessous. Il appela à nouveau sa sœur. Elle ne répondait pas.

Et si jamais elle s'était faite enlever ? Ou pire, tuer ?! Le jeune homme couru vers la chambre de la principale concernée. Il tourna la poignée, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il s'acharna dessus, toqua, frappa, seul un lourd silence lui répondit.

L'inquiétude faisait battre son cœur à grands coups douloureux puis il se décida à défoncer la paroi qui le séparait de Luka.

Au premier essai, il se fit plus de mal qu'autre chose. Au deuxième, il manqua de tomber.

La porte émit un grand craquement avant de céder devant la force brute de Mikuo au bout de la cinquième tentative.

Elle était là.

Au milieu de la chambre rangée et propre.

Pâle, maigre, elle le fixait avec des yeux bleus écarquillés. Son sourire était tordu dans un rictus de folie qui coupait son fin visage en deux. Mikuo sentit un frisson le parcourir, accompagné d'une vague de panique. Il fit un pas hésitant tout en essayant de dénouer le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Dur.

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir Luka en face de lui mais une créature inconnue et dangereuse.

_ L-Luka… Tu vas… Bien… ? Tenta le garçon en maîtrisant un sursaut quand sa sœur éclata d'un rire franc, sans raison.

Un rire mauvais, sadique et hystérique. La jeune fille retrouva alors un visage sérieux et de marbre, comme une statue. Puis elle parla d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Rauque, sombre. C'était presque une voix d'homme (certes, efféminée, mais quand même) qui sortait de la gorge blanche de Luka.

_ La peur fait trembler ta voix. Je te fais peur ?

_ P-pas du tout… Mentit Mikuo, sachant qu'il était un bien piètre comédien.

_ HAHAHA ! Menteur ! MENTEUR ! _Liar_ ! Mensonge, tu n'es que pourriture, frangin ! Hahahaha ! Pareil à un déchet, à un condamné à mort, tu cherches à fuir ? NE PARS PAS !

La porte de la chambre claqua violemment, le jeune homme était pris au piège avec… Une chose qui n'était plus sa sœur. Non, son regard d'ordinaire bleu comme les mers exotiques était assombrit par la folie qui courait dans ses veines.

Elle le fixait comme un tueur regarderait sa proie. Luka se leva et ses gestes, qui d'habitudes étaient emprunts d'une grâce innée, étaient dotés d'un côté animal et mauvais. Mikuo s'avança lentement, les mains en évidence pour prouver sa non-violence.

_ Luka… Je sais pas ce que t'as mangé mais c'était très certainement périmé. Je... AHH ! Naan m-mais j'plaisantais… ! L-le prends pas mal… !

Mikuo était plaqué contre le mur, une main serrée autour de son cou. Il voulut tousser, l'air lui manqua et la véritable peur grimpa en lui. Mais c'était quoi cette force ?! Luka n'avait jamais fait de sport particulier alors comment… ?!

Pour reprendre une expression populaire, le garçon se chiait littéralement dessus. Son cœur battait à une allure insoutenable et résonnait dans ses oreilles. Le sang martelait ses tempes à un rythme incessant.

_ Tu es mort de trouille, frangin. Arrête de faire le beau.

_ Ahh… Ahh… !

_ Ouais je sais, tu deviens aussi bleu que tes cheveux. J'ai pas l'temps de m'attarder ici alors je pense que tu survivras. Peut-être.

Luka replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de son frère avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer d'un ton glacial :

_ _Farewell, my brother_.

Mikuo sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale. Le manque d'air lui avait fait tourner la tête puis fait voir des étoiles. Maintenant, il ne voyait que du noir. Et deux yeux qui l'observaient avec leurs iris rouges. La peur qu'il voulut éprouver lui sembla lointaine, presque inexistante. Et pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent aussi longues que des millénaires, le jeune homme se crut mort. Vraiment mort. _Game over_.

Pourtant, il rouvrit les yeux, adossé au mur, dans la chambre rangée et silencieuse de Luka. Cette chambre vide de vie mais remplie de tristesse. Et il était totalement seul. Elle avait quitté les lieux.

Mikuo passa une main sur son cou savourant l'air qu'il inspirait par grandes bouffées malgré une certaine difficulté. Il se leva en tremblant légèrement et sortit de la pièce fébrilement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, il constata que les marques de strangulation, c'était vraiment moche.

Et douloureux.

Surtout quand la cause était sa propre sœur. Il jura et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ranger un minimum pour tenter de se remettre de la crainte qu'il avait eue et pour se changer les idées. Le sourire psychotique que sa frangine avait eu lui glaçait encore le sang et lui donnait encore la chair de poule. Terrifiant.

Il devait être resté inconscient longtemps, la nuit était tombée. Cependant, personne ne semblait être rentré. Ni ses parents, ni son frère.

« Étrange… » Pensa-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre du salon pour observer l'extérieur de la maison.

« Putain de bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce délire… ? »

.

Luki se gratta l'arrière de la tête en soupirant. Voilà dix minutes qu'il attendait devant la bibliothèque municipale mais Mikuo ne se pointait toujours pas. Son frère était injoignable et le numéro de son téléphone fixe n'était « pas attribué » selon la voix synthétique du répondeur. Il redoutait que quelque chose se soit passé. Et il craignait que ça ne lui plaise pas. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il en était certain.

Il tenta un dernier appel sur le portable de son frère qui ne répondit toujours pas. Soit. Il allait rentrer puisqu'il n'avait plus que ça à faire. Même si ça lui paraissait un peu bizarre que Mikuo soit partit avant vu la pluie torrentielle qui régnait sur la ville depuis quelques temps. Bah, une fois à la maison il allait bien pouvoir lui poser la question, s'il y était.

Il mit le moteur en marche et démarra en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur. Il y avait peu de circulation, il allait aller vite.

Et effectivement, il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu'il arrive devant chez lui. Et il vit plusieurs personnes dans son jardin. Toutes d'un âge différent, et toutes différentes des hommes normaux.

« Et put-… Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Il abattit son poing ganté de cuir sur le volant. Il arrivait trop tard.

.

* * *

.

Voilà la fin du chapitre un *prend un ton dramatique*.  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Parce que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. ^^  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée - ou soirée, peu importe. L'important c'est le salut!

Une titite review pour faire plaisir? owo


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous et à toute, aussi peu nombreux que vous soyez, cela ne me dérange nullement. Voici donc le chapitre 2 tant attendu (ou peut-être pas tant que ça) que je poste avec un chouïa de retard ( TwT quelques heures...) ... Oui, mes obligations de délégué de classe m'ont contraintes à aller à une réunion. Mais par bonheur, un professeur s'est alors annoncé absent et donc eh bien... Me voilà, hehe.

Ouais, je raconte ma vie et j'aime ça -w-

Donc, ce chapitre est essentiellement un chapitre explicatif et j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. En tout cas, je m'éclate toujours autant à écrire cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~

.

* * *

.

_Chapitre 2_

_._

Le ciel était voilé d'un noir intense, aucune étoile, aucune lune, n'était visible. Il ne pleuvait plus. Mikuo sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir de part en part. Il ne pouvait pas rêver, ou alors il avait bu un truc qu'il ne fallait pas. C'était mauvais. Vraiment. Rien n'allait plus.

Qui c'était ces gens ?! Depuis quand ils étaient là ? Pourquoi ?

« Oh purée je commence à avoir une migraine… » Pensa Mikuo en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Les personnes dans le jardin étaient toutes vêtues d'une longue cape avec une large capuche dissimulant leurs visages. Ils avaient des apparences de Nazgul, ou c'était peut-être une secte. Rien de bien rassurant, en somme. Ils devaient être au moins quinze et ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Mikuo vit alors avec stupéfaction son frère pousser le portillon et se diriger vers les squatteurs en disant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas.

Luki avait la classe avec son long manteau noir, ses gants de cuir et ses rangers. On aurait pu le croire tout droit sorti d'un film. D'ailleurs, la scène toute entière semblait totalement fictive, irréelle. Tellement peu crédible ! Invraisemblable !

Mikuo aurait pu continuer longtemps sa liste d'adjectifs si son frère n'avait pas frappé au carreau pour le sortir de ses pensées tourmentées.

_ Frangin, commença-t-il en parlant assez fort pour être entendu, ramène ta fraise. Faut qu'on parle de choses sérieuses.

L'interpelé sortit de la maison après s'être changé, parce que c'est pas qu'il avait froid mais aller dehors en pleine nuit avec des vêtements encore humides, c'était pas vraiment le must. Il était donc vêtu d'une bonne grosse polaire (imperméable, s'il-vous-plaît), de sa paire de basket de secours et d'un jean banal.

Luki était seul, les mains dans les poches, il le fixait de ses yeux océan. Les inconnus avaient disparus.

_ Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es rentré, dit-il de but en blanc.

_ J'aimerais d'abord comprendre moi-même ce qu'il se passe _maintenant_, rétorqua Mikuo d'un ton un peu amer en se massant le cou.

_ Dis-moi et je t'expliquerais ensuite, Mikuo… Ne complique pas la situation.

_ Rah tu m'énerve… Tu veux pas aller à l'intérieur, pour discuter ?

_ Non. J'ai vu le bordel par la fenêtre et ça m'a suffi pour décider que dehors c'était mieux.

Finalement, le bleuté abdiqua en poussant un long soupir de résignation et décrivit de long en large en travers tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de son étrange impression à la bibliothèque jusqu'au moment où il avait sombré dans l'inconscience en frôlant la mort de près. Il en était encore un peu retourné et ça se sentait.

Luka avait toujours été un ange. Alors pourquoi elle avait tenté de le tuer ? Elle qui avait toujours été altruiste, certes un peu étourdie mais tellement généreuse. Néanmoins, elle ne supportait pas la solitude. Elle ne l'avait jamais supporté. Et c'était un sentiment de vide et d'abandon total qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé la mort de Miku. C'était une perte incommensurable. Terrible. Qui l'avait totalement transformée pour la changer en meurtrière.

Mikuo se sentait blessé. Luki et lui avaient toujours protégés leurs sœurs. Et que l'une d'elles tente de mettre fin à ses jours lui donnait des crampes d'estomac terribles.

Mais il se sentait mal bien au-delà du physique. Moralement, c'était pire que Verdun.

_ Je vois, souffla l'aîné, elle s'est laissée dominer par la part sombre d'elle-même…

_ Comment ça ? L'interrogea le garçon aux cheveux turquoise.

_ Rentrons, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses que tu dois apprendre, il est temps que tu connaisses une part de vérité qui t'a longtemps été cachée.

_ Quoi… ? M-mais tu voulais pas qu'on reste dehors ? Et puis…

Luki ouvrit la porte d'entrée et Mikuo eut alors une expression faciale digne de celle d'un poisson choqué. Ahuri, il observait les lieux propres comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Tout était rangé, réparé comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Les deux frères entrèrent dans le salon où était accrochée au mur une photo de la famille entière. Un an avant le drame qui avait lancé son écharpe de tristesse sur la fratrie.

Ils s'assirent en silence. D'une part parce que Luki réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait employer, d'autre part parce que Mikuo ne semblait toujours pas revenir du rangement instantané. Si seulement il savait ranger sa chambre aussi vite, tant de confrontations avec les parents auraient été évitées !

_ Bon, comme tu le sais, tu n'es pas mon frère de sang. Ni à moi, ni à Luka. Seule Miku est ta sœur génétiquement parlant, entama Luki afin de regagner l'attention de son frangin. Figure-toi que c'est pour une bonne raison que nos parents ont choisi de vous recueillir, elle et toi. En fait non, pour plusieurs. D'abord, parce qu'ils voulaient des enfants, hein, c'est pas des monstres. Ensuite, parce que Luka souffrait d'un gros manque d'affection. Et enfin, parce que vous êtes _spéciaux_.

_ Spéciaux ? Répéta le bleuté.

Mikuo savait que sa sœur avait toujours été particulière, d'une certaine façon. De par son énergie débordante mais également par d'autres choses plus étranges. Telles que les fois où il lui avait suffi de regarder un pissenlit pour que la partie duveteuse et blanche s'envole. Bon d'accord, Mikuo avait fait pareil, mais moins souvent.

_ Oui. Là je vais entrer dans la partie compliquée alors t'as intérêt à suivre. Ok ?

_ Ok…

_ Bien. Alors pour commencer, je sais que toi et Miku n'avez jamais connu vos parents. C'est plutôt normal puisqu'ils sont morts pour vous protéger.

Mikuo voulu lui couper la parole, pour savoir d'où il tenait une telle information, mais Luki leva une main gantée pour lui intimer le silence afin de le laisser continuer.

_ Je le sais car ils avaient prévus le coup. Papa et maman m'ont tout expliqué et j'ai été le seul de nous quatre à être au courant de tout, je t'assure que c'était pas facile. Tes parents, que les miens connaissaient, étaient pourchassés par des… Personnes mal intentionnées, on va dire. Et ils ont usé de leurs dons pour vous mettre en sécurité alors que vous n'étiez que des bambins, à l'époque. Puis ils se sont fait rattraper. Et tuer.

_ Comment ça, leurs dons ?! L'interpela son frère, omettant les dernières phrases.

_ J'allais y venir, patience. C'est à partir de là que vous êtes spéciaux. Toi et Miku, vous possédez des facultés hors du commun des mortels, des capacités absolument terrifiantes lorsqu'elles ne sont pas maîtrisées. Et Luka et moi, on les a aussi. Tous les gens que tu as vus un peu avant les ont.

_ P-p-p… Pardon… ?

Là, Mikuo était perplexe. C'était quoi cette histoire saugrenue ? Il était au cœur d'un roman de science-fiction ou quoi ?! Non mais sérieusement, fallait pas déconner, là c'était pas normal ! Il avait eu sa dose, oh ! Si ça continuait, il allait vraiment péter une durite !

_ Nous pouvons maîtriser l'espace-temps. Du moins, assez pour pouvoir causer pas mal de dégâts en soi mais on peut pas voyager entre les univers ou dans le temps hein, quand même on n'a pas tant de puissance, continua Luki en se grattant derrière l'oreille, inconscient de la tempête intérieure de son frère. Enfin, on s'en fou. L'essentiel c'est que tu saches que toi, Miku, Luka et moi, on est la toute dernière génération en date de big-boss, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Non je vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! S'écria Mikuo en se redressant, les poings serrés. C'est quoi ça ?! Miku meurt, Luka manque de me tuer et tu m'annonces qu'on a des sortes de pouvoirs paranormaux-psychique ou je-ne-sais-quoi comme si c'était tout-à-fait normal ?!

Il avait accompagné ses paroles de grands gestes, signe qu'il commençait à paniquer sérieusement.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Mais calme-toi, pour commencer.

_ Non je ne me calmerais pas ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Luki, j'ai la trouille là ! J'ai les pétoches ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu parles de Miku au présent… ! E-Elle est morte ! Morte… ! Alors pourquoi… ? Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!

Le jeune homme retomba sur son siège en reprenant son souffle. Il avait crié, haussé le ton, et s'il se sentait déjà fatigué, la colère et la crainte qu'il ressentait d'en démordaient pas. Luki le fixait, sans bouger. Mikuo était fascinant quand il s'emportait. Tout autour de lui pouvait se brouiller, disjoncter, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et dès qu'il se calmait un peu, tout rentrait dans l'ordre comme si tout avait toujours été normal.

Heureusement que Mikuo était une personne calme de nature sinon il y aurait déjà quelques soucis.

_ C'est bon, je peux continuer ? Amorça Luki en retenant un vague sourire.

_ Vas y, lâcha le plus jeune d'un air maussade.

_ Bien. Où en étais-je… Ah, oui. Donc, l'espace-temps, on peut le maîtriser jusqu'à une certaine limite. Comme tu viens de le faire sans t'en rendre compte. Non, ne t'énerve pas, je vais répondre à tes autres questions ou remarques. Luka a tenté de te tuer à cause de la part sombre qui est en elle. Cette part qu'elle a toujours eue et que nos parents n'ont jamais cessé de surveiller. La pseudo-mort de Miku l'a plongée dans un terrible état, rendant alors toute révélation ou aide impossible.

_ La… Pseudo-mort… ?

Mikuo avait la peau blanche de nature, mais là il était carrément passé au délavé, s'en était assez flippant. Luki posa une main rassurante sur son épaule en se penchant.

_ Officiellement, Miku est morte parce qu'elle a pris conscience elle-même des choses que je vais t'expliquer même si les parents ont dû éclairer certaines autres choses. C'est plus facile comme ça. Bientôt, on devra faire pareil.

À ce stade, le bleuté était complètement largué. Morte mais pas morte, pouvoirs spatio-temporels, part sombre de soi-même… Un jeu vidéo. Voilà, il se croyait dans un jeu vidéo ou au cœur d'un rêve absolument tordu. Trop bizarre pour être possible ! … Il tremblait.

Luki ne mentait jamais.

_ Mikuo, en recevant ce don de pouvoir influer sur l'espace et le temps, nous avons reçu une lourde mission. Et nous, Toi, Luka, Miku et moi, nous en avons deux. La première est celle de tout le monde, protéger les gens normaux des altérations d'espace-temps qui sont plus nombreuses qu'on ne le pense. La seconde, pour nous quatre, est de diriger toutes ces personnes qui ont nos facultés. Tu peux comparer ça à une secte si tu veux, je t'avoue que c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé quand papa et maman m'en ont parlé.

_ Mais…

_ Je sais, pourquoi une pseudo-mort ? Eh bien parce que nous ne pouvons pas agir à la lumière, nous aurions trop de soucis, mener une double-vie, c'est fatiguant et dangereux. Donc nous, les dirigeants, on doit faire en sorte de disparaître pour pouvoir nous consacrer entièrement à notre tâche. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Un silence bercé par le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge réparée s'installa pendant quelques secondes. La pilule était dure, _très_ dure à avaler. Tout ça d'un coup, c'était quand même un peu beaucoup.

_ Tes parents étaient des dirigeants, les miens le sont encore mais la double vie qu'ils ont eue pour nous élever touche à sa fin. Le pétage de plombs de Luka a tout accéléré.

_ Et… M-Miku ?

Luki regarda son cadet et sourit légèrement avant de répondre.

_ Elle va bien, elle est au QG où ceux qui ne mènent qu'une seule vie habitent. Il est inconnu du monde extérieur on va dire. Dès qu'on aura simulé ta mort et la mienne, on pourra aller la voir.

Dit comme ça, c'était presque comique… Presque.

_ Et Luka ?

L'ainé perdit tout sourire et son visage devint dur comme le marbre. Il fixa Mikuo d'un regard azur impitoyable.

_ Luka a toujours eu une part sombre, en elle. Disons qu'elle a un énorme besoin d'affection, ça doit sûrement être dû à une défaillance. Et à cause de cette défaillance, elle a développé une sorte de deuxième personnalité qui la pousse à devenir dangereuse voire sauvage lorsqu'elle est trop seule. La « mort » de Miku a déclenché une véritable bombe. Mais jamais elle n'irait jusqu'à tenter de tuer, je suis certain qu'elle a été influencée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. C'est une évidence.

Mikuo baissa les yeux, serra les poings et regarda la photo de famille accrochée au mur. Tout ça n'avait-il été qu'un mensonge ? Ces sourires des illusions ? Non, tout cela avait été bien réel et le jeune homme le savait. C'était juste que sa vie entière venait de prendre un tournant à 360 degrés et que le monde qu'il avait toujours connu venait de s'écrouler sous ses propres pieds.

C'était le brusque changement qui le chamboulait au point qu'il ait l'impression de perdre pied, qu'il ait une impression de vertige.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas de tout t'avoir caché, j'espère… Souffla Luki en joignant ses mains sur ses genoux avec un léger sourire triste.

_ N-non, juste que ça fait bizarre… Un peu… Enfin…

_ Je comprends, dit Luki en se levant. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère. Courage, tout va s'arranger. Je vais t'entrainer discrètement, on va « mourir » et on pourra aller au QG pour retrouver Miku et se perfectionner ensemble. Tous les trois, on ira sauver Luka.

Mikuo sourit et acquiesça. Sa famille n'était pas morte, tout était encore possible tant qu'il ne serait pas seul. Tout se passerait bien. Cependant, une ultime question subsistait.

_ Et… Où est-elle ? Quand je me suis réveillée, elle était partie…

Luki ne répondit pas immédiatement, son regard redevint plus dur et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de parler.

_ Tu sais, les nôtres ont le pouvoir sur les failles. Mais il y a ceux qui ont le don mais qui ne n'ont pas le pouvoir sur les choses, les renégats qui ne désirent que la vengeance et le chaos. Avoir un dirigeant dans leur rang est quelque chose d'immense, tu sais ? C'est une grande chance pour eux.

Son cadet pâlit et le fixa intensément, comme pour tenter de lui faire affirmer le contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Tu veux dire que… ?

_ Non, et c'est bien là le pire. Elle n'est même pas tenue en otage. Elle est avec eux parce qu'une part d'elle le veut bien. Il lui a sans doute suffi d'une très légère influence extérieure pour la pousser aux extrémités où elle en est arrivée avec toi. C'est cette influence qui m'inquiète beaucoup, aussi.

_ Mais elle est en danger ! S'écria Mikuo en se levant soudainement, manquant de faire basculer son siège en arrière.

_ Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Ces gens sont ceux qui ont tué tes parents et il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'ils se débarrassent d'elle une fois qu'elle sera devenue inutile ou trop dangereuse à leurs yeux...

.

* * *

.

Et voilà donc la FIN de ce chapitre 2 qui, je l'espère grandement, vous aura plu (Et si ce n'est pas le cas... Eh bien c'est tout, vous m'en voyez navrée...). Si vous avez des commentaires, des conseils ou autre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Je tâcherais d'améliorer mon travail pour le plus grand plaisir de vos yeux.

Cette fanfiction comptera environ une dizaine de chapitres ainsi qu'un prologue (déjà paru, évidemment) et un épilogue (à paraître, cela va de soi).

Eh bien... J'espère que vous n'aurez pas perdu votre temps ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine! ~ (o)/

Une titite review pour faire plaisir? owo


	4. Chapitre 3

Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes (même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux)! Me voilà avec le chapitre 3 et j'espère à fond qu'il vous plaira parce que moi je m'amuse, j'aime écrire cette histoire!

Je voulais remercier _**Paru Cafe** _et _**Areïna James**_ pour m'avoir laissé des reviews ~ -w- J'ai sauté partout et je jure que ça fait assez peur.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! 0w0

.

* * *

.

_Chapitre 3_

_._

_Un léger air de piano s'élevait dans l'air. Les fins doigts de Luka semblaient voler sur les touches noires et blanches, accompagnés de ceux tout aussi délicats de Miku. Les jeunes filles souriaient tout en jouant un morceau de leur composition. Un morceau qui venait droit de leur cœur et qu'elles offraient à leur frère aux cheveux turquoise qui les écoutait, les yeux fermés. _

_La fin de journée donnait à la pièce une teinte orangée qui adoucissait l'atmosphère et lui donnait une ambiance toute particulière en ce jour d'anniversaire. Mikuo rouvrit les yeux au moment où ses sœurs terminaient la musique par un « Joyeux anniversaire, frangin ! » suivi de l'applaudissement de Luki qui souriait._

_Ce jour-là, Mikuo s'était dit que c'était sans doute ça, être heureux, le bonheur. Il savait que tout cela ne serait pas éternel mais il aurait voulu que ça dure. Longtemps._

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par la lumière qui filtrait de ses rideaux. Il rêvait régulièrement de son passé, des moments joyeux comme tristes. Parfois c'était perturbant, d'autre fois, agréable. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir bien, Mikuo n'arrivait pas à éprouver de la joie.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il se réveillait dans la chambre de sa maison. Parce que qu'aujourd'hui, il allait « mourir » avec son frère dans une explosion de gaz qui ravagerait le domicile et ses habitants, en fin d'après-midi.

« Ça va être folklo… » Songea le jeune homme en s'étirant lentement.

Voilà deux semaines qu'il savait tout. Deux semaines d'absence de la part de Luka, deux semaines d'apprentissage intense où il s'était découvert un don pour la particularité qu'il avait toujours cachée aux yeux des autres. Luki avait été surpris par la capacité d'apprentissage impressionnante de son cadet qui avait toujours fait preuve de difficulté quand il s'agissait d'enseignement. Vraiment, Mikuo avait du talent.

Et c'était plutôt normal, et rassurant, de la part d'un futur dirigeant.

Tout comme Miku dont Luki recevait régulièrement des nouvelles, par sms. Elle faisait d'étonnants progrès qui ne cessaient de s'accroître. Le grand frère de cette dernière avait d'ailleurs encore un peu de mal à réaliser que sa sœur était encore en vie.

Il n'avait pas encore réalisé tout court.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Mikuo observait les murs couverts de cadres photo, de souvenirs. Les murets où étaient inscrites les tailles de chacun lorsqu'ils étaient enfants lui parurent soudain bien fragiles.

Tout allait disparaitre. Il fallait tout laisser pour que les inspecteurs ne se doutent de rien. Certes, ils ne trouveraient pas de corps mais il fallait tout de même laisser l'impression que personne ne s'attendait à cette explosion. C'était indispensable.

_ Frangin, reste pas planté en plein milieu du couloir, tu bloque le passage ! Lui signala Luki en souriant un peu. Viens t'assoir, on a cours ce matin.

_ Tu sais qu'à t'entendre, on croirait qu'il ne va rien se passer du tout, aujourd'hui ? Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme, sérieux… Souffla, presque désespéré, le turquoise en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

_ Ce n'est qu'une image, intérieurement je suis impatient. On va enfin pouvoir aller au QG pour se perfectionner et aller chercher Luka.

_ Ouais mais quitter tout ça… Ça te fait rien ?

_ Si bien sûr, mais j'y penserais plus tard. J'ai pas très envie de déprimer tout de suite. On attendra ce soir, ok ?

Leurs parents arrivèrent peu de temps après et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en famille même s'il manquait deux membres, ce qui créait un sacré vide malgré tout.

Pour Mikuo, la journée au lycée fut difficile. Déjà, il avait raté son fameux exposé d'histoire d'il y avait deux semaines et son professeur lui donna une heure de colle pour son énième zéro à laquelle il n'assisterait jamais. Ses amis se comportaient avec lui normalement et ils remarquèrent même que le bleuté n'était pas dans son assiette.

Ils crurent que c'était à cause de sa situation familiale difficile, ce qui l'arrangeait car au moins, il n'aurait pas à justifier son état du jour. Et tout cela lui fit un peu mal, quelque part. C'était la dernière fois qu'il vivait sa vie ordinaire et il n'arrivait pas à en profiter pleinement.

Lorsque les cours se terminèrent, Mikuo eut beaucoup de difficulté à répondre aux « à demain » que ses camarades lui lançaient joyeusement en quittant le lycée.

Il mentait à tout le monde. C'était vraiment très dur. Il détestait mentir. Surtout aux gens qu'il appréciait.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui à pied, afin de profiter une ultime fois du chemin du retour. Luka et lui, ainsi que Miku, étaient souvent rentrés ensemble par cette route. Et si les marques qu'elle lui avait faites au cou avaient complètement disparues, Mikuo ressentait encore la douleur de la trahison marquée au fer rouge dans son cœur.

Aujourd'hui était une bien sale journée.

_ T'es à la bourre eh ! Lança Luki lorsque son cadet bleu rentra enfin. T'es même _super_ à la bourre ! Allez, dépêche-toi d'aller chercher tes plus précieuses affaires, on va pas tarder à mourir.

_ Ahah, j'aime ton humour, Luki, rétorqua Mikuo avec amertume.

Il emporta ce qui lui sembla nécessaire. Un ou deux cahiers, des crayons, photos, brosse à dent, PSP… Puis il pensa à Luka. Il savait qu'elle lui avait toujours interdit de fouiller dans ses affaires mais si jamais elle revenait et qu'elle n'avait absolument plus rien, elle serait sûrement triste. C'est pourquoi l'adolescent se décida à aller chercher quelques affaires lui appartenant.

Boh, il trouverait bien quelque chose.

La chambre était tout aussi vide que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté la dernière fois. Mais plus poussiéreuse et plus sombre malgré les grandes fenêtres. Il commença à fouiller et il prit quelques babioles auxquelles il savait qu'elle tenait. Puis il chercha dans le bureau de Luka pour voir si quelque chose serait éventuellement intéressant pour elle. Et il trouva son journal intime. Ah, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux !

Sauf qu'il le fit tomber. Bon, jusque-là, rien de grave. Mais les photos qui s'éparpillèrent le troublèrent un peu quand même.

Des photos de la famille, des amis, normal. Mais la moitié des clichés, c'était lui qui était dessus. Et pris d'une panique incertaine, Mikuo rangea tout ça illico presto afin de ne plus y penser le plus vite possible. Fébrile, il fourra tout dans un sac et sortit de cette chambre pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

L'explosion fut spectaculaire. À couper le souffle. La détonation s'était fait entendre de tout le quartier et les voisins alertèrent immédiatement tous les centres d'urgences possibles. La famille avait dû filer en douce, usant de son pouvoir pour éviter les flammes qui couraient sur les murs, ravageaient les escaliers, envahissaient le papier-peint et détruisaient la maison.

Ils avaient décidé de rester à l'intérieur afin d'avoir l'air plus crédible, le voisinage aurait pu les voir partir, autrement. Mais là, ce même voisinage trop obnubilé par l'incendie.

Même lorsqu'ils furent loin, Mikuo voyait encore la fumée noire monter haut dans le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, emportant son monde si tranquille et paisible.

Luki lui pris le poignet en voyant que son frère n'avançait pas. Il était temps pour eux de retourner dans leur « monde » d'origine. Celui où ils n'étaient plus des jeunes ordinaires mais des maîtres de l'espace-temps, chargés de diriger leurs troupes afin de rectifier l'équilibre lorsqu'il penchait un peu trop.

Une distorsion, si elle devenait trop importante, pouvait causer des dégâts énormes. Jusqu'à l'échelle internationale dans le pire des cas !

C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Pour éviter que les drames ne se produisent. Plus sérieusement, Mikuo se sentait un peu comme Spider-man qui disait si bien « Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. » et doux jésus comme il s'en serait bien passé. Hélas, la vie en avait voulu autrement et il ne reviendrait jamais en arrière.

Mikuo était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit donc pas son frère lutter contre ses propres larmes. Parce que si la journée avait été dure pour le turquoise, elle avait été tout bonnement atroce avec Luki. Quitter sa fac, ses rêves d'avenir qu'il savait pourtant irréalisables, ses amis, sa copine…

Ouais… C'était pas facile.

Une sale journée…

.

Au cœur des ruines d'une sépulture ancienne, au cœur de la nuit, se tenait un homme. Grand, imposant. Il replaça ses longues mèches de cheveux ballotées par le vent nocturne. Puis il posa ses iris améthyste sur la jeune fille qui près de lui, endormie. Enroulée dans d'épaisses couvertures, près du feu, elle semblait totalement inoffensive.

Et pourtant, c'était une future dirigeante. Une fille qui leur servirait, qu'il manipulerait pour sa cause et celle de ceux qui avaient trop longtemps été laissés sur le côté. Luka était fragile, comme une fleur. Il fallait soigneusement s'en occuper et pour sûr, qu'il allait s'en occuper. Il la façonnerait à l'image de son organisation.

L'homme rit et renoua ses longs cheveux violets en queue haute avant de s'assoir et de caresser la chevelure rose de son avenir. Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes, et il avait hâte d'y être. Il dû retenir un rire sadique, et à la place, il lança un regard glacé à la lune. Un regard empli de promesses sombres et mauvaises qu'il allait tenir.

Lui, Gakupo Kamui, maître des Déchus, comptait reprendre le pouvoir et asservir le monde entier. Il tenait toujours sa parole, aussi horrible soit-elle.

.

Mikuo ne sentait plus ses jambes. Ses parents, Luki et lui avaient marché toute la nuit vers une destination qu'il savait être le quartier général mais il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Donc c'était à vrai dire un endroit inconnu.

Vêtus de grands manteaux, dissimulant leurs visages à l'aide de larges capuches, la famille faisait profil bas pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Par chance, la pluie rendait leur accoutrement passe-partout. Pour une fois que la météo était de leur côté !

Il regardait ses pieds en pensant à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il venait de vivre une sorte de renaissance un peu ratée qui le bouleversait plus ou moins. Le jeune homme regrettait en un sens et était impatient de l'autre. Il savait qu'il allait vivre quelque chose qui n'arriverait à personne d'autre qu'à lui, une aventure inoubliable, comme dans les romans qu'il dévorait, enfant.

_ Mikuo, on est arrivé, regarde, souffla Luki avec un soupçon de malice dans la voix.

Le turquoise quitta des yeux le bitume détrempé et examina ce qu'il y avait devant lui avant de pousser une sorte de grognement qui soulignait son fort mécontentement.

_ Ah ouais, et où il est ? On est en pleine ville, y a pas un chat, il est trois heures du matin, je suis fatigué ! En plus, ici, c'est pas un quartier général ou une base, moi je vois que des bureaux, hein ! Râla le bleuté, complètement à bout de nerfs.

_ Ne te fie jamais aux apparences, Mikuo, lui dit sa mère d'un ton calme et un tantinet amusée. Et oui, ce sont en quelque sorte _nos_ bureaux.

_ Hein ?

Le jeune homme s'attarda un peu sur la bâtisse en face. Et là, il prit conscience de la chose, énorme. Le QG était immense avec ses six étages, et son architecture moderne et légère dans les tons métalliques lui donnait un air design et un peu froid, mais tellement classe. De grandes baies vitrées couvraient une partie du bâtiment, de l'autre côté, Mikuo supposa que c'était les espaces de vie pour les habitants aux vues des fenêtres plus petites et dotées de stores.

Il s'avança légèrement, un peu tremblant. Il en avait laissé tomber ses deux sacs, le sien et celui de Luka, sur le trottoir

_ Nous voilà désormais chez nous, dit son père avec un sourire.

_ Et… Miku est là-dedans ?

_ Il semblerait, répondit Luki, presque amusé. Mikuo avait la même expression que sa sœur lorsqu'elle avait découvert le QG.

C'était ce jour-là qu'ils avaient décidé qu'elle se ferait passer pour morte. Il avait appelé à la maison et avait constaté avec horreur que c'était Luka la première qui apprendrait la « mort » de Miku. Il avait été contraint de faire avec et s'en sentait encore un peu coupable. La bleutée avait eu encore plus de mal à supporter cette brusque séparation et elle culpabilisait terriblement.

_ Wow, elle aurait pu envoyer une carte quand même, ironisa le cadet bleu pour se remettre de la découverte colossale qui les surplombait.

La blague ne fit rire personne. Mais elle fit sourire les parents qui s'approchèrent de la grande porte en verre qui servait de frontière entre l'extérieur normal et l'intérieur quasi paranormal. Mikuo fut presque pris de vertiges en entrant dans le hall. Tout était moderne, dernier cri, comme dans un film de science-fiction. La seule différence était qu'en l'instant précis, tout était bien trop réel pour douter de quoi que ce soit.

Deux personnes arrivèrent, souriantes.

_ Mikuo, voici Gumi et Kiyoteru. Ceux qui nous ont remplacés pendant le temps où nous vous avons élevés, s'enquit son père.

Kiyoteru était grand, bien bâtit, on aurait pu le prendre pour un banal professeur s'il n'y avait pas eu cette petite étincelle dans son regard qui prouvait qu'il n'était absolument pas ordinaire. Châtain, yeux marrons, le portrait même de la personne que l'on croise et qu'on oublie aussitôt.

Gumi, elle, semblait sur-vitaminée. Ses cheveux courts et verts, un chouia ébouriffés, lui donnaient un air un peu furibond et ses yeux verts vifs brillaient d'espièglerie. Un large sourire étalé sur son visage, elle prit la parole :

_ C'est qu'il ressemble à ses parents, comme la frangine ! Enfin… De ce que je me souviens ! Ça date un peu quand même. Ravie que tu nous rejoignes enfin ! Parait que t'es doué, j'ai hâte de voir tout ça ! Tu sais qu'on avait hâte que vous soyez tous au complet ? Je…

_ Gumi, laisse-le respirer un peu. Le pauvre il vient juste d'arriver que tu l'agresse presque, la coupa Kiyoteru.

« Eh beh… C'est que ça promet cette histoire-là ! » Pensa Mikuo avec un rictus un peu gêné.

Ils prirent un ascenseur qui les emmena aux appartements des habitants. Luki semblait connaître un peu mieux les lieux tandis que son cadet ouvrait de grands yeux à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient devant un petit détail incongru.

Rien que le fait que l'ascenseur puisse se déplacer à l'horizontale l'avait presque retourné. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs, la troupe avait oublié de le prévenir.

Une fois dans un couloir bien stable pour le pauvre Mikuo qui sentait encore son estomac faire des bonds, il vit Kiyoteru sortir un portable d'une des poches de sa veste. L'homme envoya ce qui sembla être un message avant de ranger l'appareil. Il ne se passa pas dix secondes avant qu'une porte s'ouvre.

Mikuo vit alors une silhouette en pyjama. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches, une peau blanche délicate et des yeux aussi turquoises que sa chevelure. Luki sourit en voyant Mikuo porter une main à sa bouche. Là il pouvait le comprendre, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un mort revenir à la vie.

Les yeux embués de larmes de joie, Miku fonça sur eux en courant, aussi silencieuse qu'un rêve passager. Elle les serra à les étouffer. Son père, sa mère et ses deux frères. Le bonheur de les retrouver était aussi immense que la peine qu'elle avait eue à les quitter.

La jeune fille était au courant pour Luka et elle était intimement convaincue que c'était de sa faute. Elle avait eu le plus grand mal à s'en remettre. L'éloignement avec sa famille l'avait chamboulé. Mais elle savait également qu'à trois, ils iraient sauver Luka.

Mikuo inspira l'odeur si familière de sa sœur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il avait cru que jamais il ne pourrait ressentir un tel bien-être à nouveau.

Après ces tendres retrouvailles, Gumi et Kiyoteru laissèrent la petite fratrie dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient confié à Miku en attendant ce jour. Ils discutèrent jusqu'aux alentours de six heures du matin, le sommeil commençait à les emporter et ils durent se résoudre à reporter la suite de la discussion au lendemain. Enfin… Lendemain… C'était vite dit, vu l'heure.

.

Le noir, la solitude, la tristesse, autant de mauvaises choses qui étreignaient le cœur douloureux de Luka. Pour elle, respirer était devenu une torture, dormir, un supplice.

La jeune fille se sentait mal, terriblement mal. Tout n'était que tourments depuis le décès de Miku. Et tout était pire depuis que Gakupo lui avait appris que sa famille en était venue à brûler la maison de son enfance, de ses souvenirs. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient tous abandonnée.

Personne ne s'était retourné, personne n'avait regretté ?

Gakupo lui avait assuré que non.

Elle haïssait le monde entier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle punition ? Aimer était-ce donc si cruel ?

Luka préféra fermer les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas les rouvrir, pas maintenant. Elle voulait essayer de rêver du passé pour tenter vainement de se sentir bien.

Mais même dans ses rêves, la douleur. La douleur.

Eux, et _Lui_…

.

* * *

.

Voilà la fin du chapitre 3 et j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Attendez-vous à ce que cette douce ambiance de retrouvailles soit un peu mouvementée -hehehe... que je suis méchante +_+ et j'aime ça!-

Je vous dis au revoir (parce que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, en fait ^^') et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4!

Une titite review pour faire plaisir? owo


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs ou lectrices! Je vous présente le chapitre 4 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira comme il ce doit. Pour moi, les vacances ont commencé et je voulais me mettre à fond dans l'écriture sauf que je suis retombée sur ma splendide Gameboy Advance et j'ai pas réussi à la lâcher. Bref, j'espère que pour vous ça ce passe bien!  
Et... Comme je n'ai rien à dire d'autre pour le moment, je vous souhaite immédiatement une bonne lecture! ~

.

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

.

Le jour se levait silencieusement et Mikuo le regardait depuis sa fenêtre, pensif. Voilà maintenant quatre jours que sa nouvelle vie au quartier général avait débutée et qu'il avait enfin réalisé tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. C'était digne d'un bouquin de S-F.

En soupirant, le jeune homme se détourna de la vue du soleil levant pour examiner le sac sur son bureau. Ce sac qu'il avait préparé pour Luka en prévision du moment où elle reviendrait. Et ce qu'il contenait le perturbait à un point plus ou moins dérangeant. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Le journal qu'il avait trouvé lui avait retourné la cervelle et le cœur, Mikuo avait peur de comprendre la signification de ce qu'il avait découvert. C'est pourquoi, en général, le bleuté faisait en sorte de ne pas vraiment y penser même si ce n'était pas vraiment concluant. Même Luki avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son jeune frère. C'était pour dire !

L'ainé avait bien tenté de soutirer des informations à son cadet mais ce dernier restait aussi bavard qu'un mur.

« Pourquoi ces photos, Luka… ? »

Mikuo ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans ses courts cheveux turquoise pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place même s'il savait cette action inutile.

« Bon, ne pas y penser pour le moment, songer à autre chose… »

Il allait bientôt devoir partir à l'entrainement et Kiyoteru, son nouveau professeur en la matière, était intransigeant sur la concentration. S'il n'était pas suffisamment attentif, il allait se faire sonner des cloches et il n'avait pas vraiment envie. C'était pas que Kiyoteru était violent, hein, mais il était assez persuasif, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le sortant de ses pensées profondes. Il reconnut cette façon énergique et musicale de toquer qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

_ Entre, Miku, dit Mikuo en fixant le ciel qui commençait à se colorer.

_ Booonjour frangin ! Bien dormi ? Tu sais que si tu continues à glander comme ça tu vas te faire tirer les oreilles mais master lunettes ? Lança la jeune fille avec entrain.

_ J'arrive, laisse-moi le temps de me lever, sourit son ainé.

Elle fonça sur lui et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort que possible, les faisant tomber sur le lit par la même occasion. Ils rirent un peu (Mikuo toussait d'hilarité plus qu'autre chose mais bon…) et Miku reprit la parole.

_ Prends de mon énergie, j'en ai trop !

_ C'est ça, merci miss couettes, mais j'aimerais bien trouver la force de me lever aussi, tu sais ? Tu m'étouffe là ! Répondit le bleuté tout en l'étreignant aussi.

Elle se leva en lui disant que ses gestes et ses paroles étaient en parfait désaccord avant de s'en aller en trottinant gaiement. Miku était une personne très tactile, elle aimait faire des câlins ou serrer jusqu'à l'étouffement les gens auxquels elle tenait. En somme, sa famille et ses amis. Et depuis peu, un garçon du QG aux cheveux aussi bleus que la nuit était entré dans ce cercle d'amis. Mikuo l'avait vu, examiné, et estimé que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Non, il n'était pas possessif, juste méfiant et protecteur envers sa sœur à couettes.

Le premier qui faisait du mal à ses sœurs allait amèrement le regretter. Mikuo n'était pas un violent mais il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un touche à elles. En primaire, un garçon avait fait du mal à Miku et Mikuo lui avait cassé deux dents en un seul coup de poing, aussi frêle était-il.

Oui parce que Mikuo n'était pas un musclor, hein. Plutôt svelte, il dissimulait tout de même une bonne force qu'il savait utiliser en cas de besoins.

Mais jusqu'ici, à part pour les pots de cornichons, il n'en avait jamais fait grand usage.

En lâchant un soupire presque las, il termina de se préparer et rejoint Miku qui l'attendait pour le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé pour tout le monde, vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un short suffisamment ample pour le laisser libre de tous mouvements.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Kiyoteru les entraînaient ensemble à un sport d'autodéfense. Le frère et la sœur étant relativement doués et apprenant vite, l'homme estimait qu'il n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire quant à ce qui allait venir. Parce qu'il était temps pour eux d'avoir leur première mission officielle en tant qu'apprentis dirigeants. Leur formation n'avait que trop attendu, il était temps de la prendre en main.

Lorsqu'il autorisa une pause aux deux jeunes, il s'enferma dans les vestiaires et envoya un message à Gumi pour la prévenir de sa décision. Elle était celle qui gérait tout ça après tout, les missions, les dossiers informatiques, les communications extérieures… Gumi était la stratège des dirigeants et pouvait ordonner une attaque comme elle pouvait l'interdire. Chacun de ses ordres devaient être effectué sans rechigner, si ça n'était pas le cas, les conséquences étaient lourdes.

_ Les enfants, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous, annonça Kiyoteru en revenant. Il est temps que vous effectuiez votre toute première mission officielle, j'ai envoyé l'information à Gumi et elle devrait vous trouver quelque chose d'adéquat pour votre niveau.

_ D-déjà ? Balbutie Mikuo en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_ Cool ! Lança Miku en tapant dans les mains, j'ai hâte d'y être !

_ M-mais… Je… C'est tôt, non ? Articula son frère.

Le professeur esquissa un sourire. Oh que non, il aurait même dû s'y prendre avant. Cependant, il avait craint que Mikuo ne supporte pas un trop brusque changement. Mais les parents de ce dernier l'avaient poussé à se dépêcher car parfois, il fallait que leur fils ait un déclic pour s'adapter entièrement à une situation.

Gumi venait de lui envoyer un message, coupant court à l'angoisse de Mikuo qui, décidément, avait vraiment du mal. Toutes les données nécessaires étaient désormais dans le téléphone de Kiyoteru.

_ Ce n'est pas trop loin, à quelques heures d'avion. Ça ira, dit-il.

_ Avion ? On va prendre l'avion ?! Mais… Mais on est censés être _morts_, non ?! Comment on va faire ? S'enquit le bleuté.

_ On va se déguiser, frangin ! En plus on a des faux papiers, comme dans les films d'action et d'agents secrets. T'inquiète pas, si on est ensemble je suis sûre que ça ira ! J'ai appris qu'on pouvait aussi avoir des sortes de cape, lorsqu'on les met et qu'on active une infime distorsion autour de nous, on devient indétectables pour les gens normaux ! Ça m'a fait penser à la cape d'invisibilité dans _Harry Potter _! J'ai trouvé ça plutôt chouette.

_ Avec toi, même une allumette ça peut devenir chouette, soupira Mikuo.

.

Effectivement, ils prirent l'avion sans inconvénients et ils sommeillèrent presque tout le long du vol. Mikuo avait été obligé de se teindre les cheveux en noir et de se les faire boucler – au plus grand plaisir de sa chère frangine qui s'en était chargé – et on lui avait fait mettre des lentilles vertes. Miku, elle, était devenue blonde aux yeux gris. Accompagnés de Kiyoteru – qui au passage, avait les cheveux blancs –, le frère et la sœur se demandèrent pourquoi Luki n'était pas avec eux.

Leur professeur leur répondit que leur ainé suivait sa propre formation auprès de Gumi tout comme eux suivaient la leur avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans un pays étranger où tout le monde passait sans les voir, où toutes les enseignes étaient super-lumineuses, où tout semblait réglé comme sur du papier à musique. Mikuo compris vaguement qu'ils devaient être en pays anglo-saxon ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps à l'aéroport car un taxi semblait les attendre de pied ferme.

Deux heures de route plus tard, le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres qui annonçaient une pluie torrentielle. Miku fit la remarque et Kiyoteru répondit que ce n'était pas à leur avantage et qu'il espérait que les nuages se retiennent un peu.

L'homme avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il ne voulait pas en faire part à ses élèves. Mikuo était déjà assez tendu comme ça et sa sœur trop impulsive. Donc il ne laissait absolument rien paraître, pour leur sécurité mais également pour pouvoir se concentrer. Gumi avait beau lui avoir envoyé les coordonnées les plus exactes possibles, il restait tout de même à trouver la source de la distorsion.

Ensuite, il laisserait les apprentis chercher.

Encore plusieurs heures et le taxi s'arrêta enfin, en bord de route forestière, au milieu de nulle part. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une végétation luxuriante et grouillante de vie, le temps était chaud et humide, Miku attacha ses cheveux en queue haute pour éviter une gêne éventuelle.

Le trio s'enfonça entre les arbres toujours plus imposants jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une sorte de clairière plus ou moins plane et couverte d'herbes hautes. Kiyoteru repéra immédiatement l'altération de la trame de l'espace. Et il fut grandement satisfait de voir que les jeunes la trouvèrent sans difficulté.

_ Qu'est-ce c'est… ? Demanda Mikuo en s'approchant lentement.

Une sorte de trait était tracé dans le vide. Lorsque l'on regardait au travers, ce que l'on y voyait était figé et distordu. Et quel que soit l'angle où Miku le dévisageait, le trait ne semblait pas bouger, pourtant il pulsait d'une énergie malsaine. Bien que l'impression soit faible, elle était là.

_ Une distorsion, une faille, une déformation, appelez ça comme vous voulez mais moi, j'appelle ça un problème, dit nonchalamment Kiyoteru en remettant correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, se donnant un air de professeur d'université.

_ Comment ça se referme ? l'interrogea Miku, visiblement fascinée.

_ C'est à vous de le découvrir. Je ne suis là que pour surveiller. Chacun a sa technique pour corriger les altérations de la trame spatio-temporelle.

_ Sympa, commenta Mikuo.

L'utilisation des dons était une chose étrange et il fallait le vivre pour le comprendre. C'était quelque chose qui venait du fond de soi-même. Le frère et la sœur savait l'utiliser mais personne ne saurait expliquer comment c'était possible. Pas même le plus vieil occupant du QG.

Les apprentis-dirigeants essayèrent plusieurs fois de corriger cette faille qui leur posait décidément un problème. Ils n'y arrivaient pas et, malgré les paroles de Kiyoteru qui leur assurait que personne n'y parvenait du premier coup, c'était tout de même frustrant.

_ Eh, master lunettes, tu veux pas-

Un grand craquement coupa Miku en pleine phrase. Le trio tourna la tête et dévisagea l'endroit d'où provenait ce bruit bien trop suspect pour être naturel. Mikuo sentit soudain le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Enfin… Il en eut la sensation. Il se ramassa au dernier moment et effectua une roulade afin de retrouver son équilibre sur un sol plus stable.

Il constata que Miku était lente, bien plus lente que la normale. Ces évènements étaient signés : dons d'espace-temps.

Et le jeune homme comprit seulement lorsqu'il vit trois personnes vêtues de longs manteaux gris aux grands cols qui dissimulaient une partie de leurs visages.

L'évidence sauta aux yeux de tout le monde soit c'était un piège, soit ils avaient été attendu, soit les deux à la fois.

_ Que font des Déchus ici ?! S'écria Kiyoteru d'une voix sourde et grave, ne semblant pas affecté par un quelconque changement d'espace-temps.

_ Un dirigeant pour deux apprentis, c'est une belle proie, rétorqua la voix emplie de dédain de la seule femme du groupe en manteaux gris. Dommage que vous soyez si faibles, je m'attendais à mieux. Surtout de la part des enfants rescapés.

_ Luka arrive à créer de magnifiques distorsions, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda l'un des trois intrus.

Mikuo sentit une colère brûlante l'envahir, il se releva et reboucha le creux qui s'était formé sous ses pieds quelques secondes plus tôt sans même le regarder. Sa voix se fit menaçante.

_ Qu'as-tu dit ?

_ Que Luka était extrêmement douée, c'est aussi grâce à son mentor. Les discussions sont lassantes, je préfère nettement les combats !

Le Déchu, poignard en avant, fonça droit sur Miku qui, ralentie une seconde plus tôt, fut aussi vive qu'un éclair pour esquiver tout en portant un coup à la nuque qui effleura à peine sa cible. Cible qui se moqua d'ailleurs des « piètres » réflexes de l'adolescente.

La femme inconnue chargea sur Mikuo, à mains nues, mais au regard suffisamment meurtrier pour être menaçant. Le jeune ado paumé avait laissé place à un jeune homme enragé, ces personnes avaient enlevé sa sœur, tué ses géniteurs et d'autres méfaits pouvaient sans doute se rajouter à la liste.

Kiyoteru fit face au chef de leurs opposants, mais il ne semblait pas réellement dangereux pour lui. Il n'attendit pas et sortit directement l'arme à feu qu'il avait récupéré dans le taxi. Ce qui était bien, dans le pays où ils étaient, c'est qu'on pouvait se balader avec des armes sans déranger personne. Il tira, la balle ralentie et sembla presque s'arrêter.

Le professeur se baissa et esquiva un coup de poing censé atteindre sa temps, à la place, il se prit un violent coup de genoux en pleine tête, ce qui brisa littéralement ses lunettes. Aussi bien la monture que les verres.

Sonné quelques instants, il réussit néanmoins à ralentir son ennemi le temps de reprendre ses esprits (ce qui ne prit pas plus de deux secondes), puis il se redressa, prêt à combattre au corps à corps.

Un hurlement d'agonie se fit entendre. Miku venait de pousser le Déchu qui voulait sa peau dans la distorsion créée par Luka. Le corps sembla se disloquer, suffoquer, puis enfin, il se désintégra en partie, arrosant l'herbe verte d'un sang rouge sombre et visqueux d'entrailles.

Mikuo, distrait, ne réussit pas à parer le coup qui l'atteint en plein visage, le poignard lui traçant une ligne de feu sur la joue. Il riposta alors, encore plus énervé qu'à la normale, furax, avec une violence inouïe. La femme se prit un coup dans l'estomac si puissant qu'elle en tourna de l'œil, crachant quelques gouttelettes rouges par la même occasion.

Kiyoteru sourit. Le corps à corps c'était sympa mais encore mieux quand on pouvait l'éviter au dernier moment. La balle tirée, plus tôt, et toujours suspendue en l'air dévia de sa trajectoire d'origine et repris alors une vitesse hallucinante avant de se loger dans le crâne de l'homme au long manteau.

_ Mikuo, tu as bien fait les choses, commenta Kiyoteru sans paraître indisposé par le sang qui avait giclé sur lui. Nous avons même un otage, nous pourrons lui soutirer des informations.

_ J'ai…

L'apprenti et le professeur tournèrent la tête vers Miku qui avait pâlit d'un coup, elle tremblait et avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fixait la distorsion.

_ J'ai tué quelqu'un… murmura-t-elle en frissonnant d'horreur.

Les entrailles jonchant le sol et l'herbe rougie par le sang n'arrangeant rien, elle finit par régurgiter le contenu de son estomac, soutenue par son frère qui lui frottait le dos.

_ C'était de la légitime défense, Miku. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ni à regretter. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait c'est toi qui serais à sa place et Mikuo à la tienne, lui assura Kiyoteru.

La pluie commença à tomber, drue et lourde. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent, meublée par les hoquets de Miku qui peinait à accepter de son homicide. Elle finit tout de même par s'en remettre et son frère l'aida à refermer cette distorsion piégée qui les avait poussés à des extrémités inconcevables. Leur mentor, lui, se chargeait de la femme que Mikuo avait mise hors de combat.

L'homme l'emmena plus loin, maudissant plusieurs fois la perte de ses lunettes, puis il la réveilla.

_ Qui est ton chef ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tue-moi maintenant, je ne dirais rien.

Kiyoteru lui tordit le bras, la femme grimaça de douleur. Elle garda le silence malgré les méthodes plus ou moins légales de son interlocuteur pour la faire parler. Il créa une petite brèche, lui broya un bras, puis une cheville. Mais puisqu'elle allait mourir, elle comptait bien préserver les secrets dont elle était au courant.

Estimant qu'elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité mais surtout dangereuse, Kiyoteru la fixa.

_ Tu t'en es prise aux jeunes recrues. Et cet acte est passible de mort. Mais je ne suis pas assez gentil pour mettre fin à tes jours purement et simplement. Je vais te briser les membres et te laisser agoniser ici. Sous cette pluie. Dans ces bois.

Tout en dictant sa menace, il referma la distorsion qu'il avait ouverte et appliqua ses dires à la lettre sans tenir compte des plaintes atroces de sa victime. Il s'éloigna sans jeter un regard en arrière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné toute trace d'humanité sur certains points. Gumi le lui reprochait, il s'en fichait éperdument.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à son acolyte, il lui envoya un message la mettant au courant des derniers évènements. Les bons points tels que les progrès visibles de Mikuo et Miku mais également les mauvais. Le fait que les Déchus les aient piégés, qu'ils aient attenté à leurs vies et qu'ils utilisent Luka pour créer des leurres faisait vraiment moche sur le rapport.

.

Tard dans la nuit, au QG, Luki se leva en silence. Il n'avait pas besoins d'utiliser ses dons pour se déplacer aussi discrètement qu'une ombre. C'était une seconde nature, chez lui.

Il se dirigea ainsi jusqu'à la salle informatique du quartier général où les ordinateurs étaient les plus puissants. Le jeune homme en alluma un à l'écart des autres et entama les recherches qu'il ne pouvait pas faire lorsque Gumi était là, elle le tuerait.

Avoir des informations sur les Déchus était une tâche ardue qu'il comptait bien effectuer. Il voulait à tout prix retrouver sa sœur et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un quelconque apprentissage. Luki allait chercher toute la nuit s'il le fallait, toutes les nuits de toutes les semaines à venir, peut-être, mais il trouverait.

.

Trahie, dégoûtée, désespérée, Luka fixait le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Gakupo l'avait emmenée chez lui, loin de toute agglomération, afin d'améliorer ses compétences. Mais Luka trouvait que tout cela avait un goût amer. Ses frères et étaient, selon son professeur, devenus des meurtriers. Ils avaient tué de sang-froid trois membres de l'organisation. Ils l'avaient totalement oubliée.

Pourquoi _Lui_… ? _Il_ avait toujours été si gentil… Pourquoi…

La larme qui coula sur sa joue fut aussi silencieuse que les étoiles dans le ciel.

.

* * *

.

Bon, j'admets que Kiyoteru ne fait pas dans la dentelle et qu'à certains moments le chapitre n'était pas tout rose non plus (Non c'était même un peu rouge, dis donc!). En espérant que cela vous a plu!  
Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ^^

Review? éwè


	6. Chapitre 5

Bien le bonjour à vous, lecteurs ou lectrices ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retard qu'a eut le chapitre. Mais bon, avec Halloween, les invités, un anniversaire et tout ça... J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de poster, pardon!  
Bref, voici donc le chapitre 5, un peu plus court que les précédents. Au départ, je n'en était franchement pas fière mais bon, après quelques modifications, ça va mieux, je le digère.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ^^

.

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

.

Fixant le plafond avec insistance, Mikuo réfléchissait. Ou plutôt, il se repassait en boucle les évènements qui s'étaient produits ces dernières semaines. Les choses étaient devenues un peu trop réelles à son goût mais tout cela l'avait profondément changé.

Mikuo n'était plus le jeune lycéen paumé à qui il arrivait quelque chose de complètement absurde. Désormais, il était un futur dirigeant d'une organisation secrète qui devait agir sur la totalité du globe pour corriger les distorsions de la trame de l'espace-temps grâce aux dons exceptionnels de ceux qui composaient cet organisme. Et il possédait des dons sur l'espace-temps relativement puissants qui l'avaient placé directement en tête de la hiérarchie.

Le jeune homme avait grandi, en soi. Et peut-être qu'effectivement, il avait gagné un centimètre ou deux. Mais son changement physique ne s'arrêtait pas là. Ses épaules étaient devenues plus carrées et il s'était musclé, grâce à l'entrainement intensif de Kiyoteru. Cela se voyait, Mikuo devenait un opposant aguerrit et doué.

Tant de changements en un mois de temps, c'était assez stupéfiant. Quasiment flippant, en fait.

Le bleuté se redressa sur son lit en s'étirant. Il fixa le sac de Luka encore sur son bureau, il n'y avait pas touché depuis un moment. À vrai dire, il n'osait pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était grand temps de faire face à ce qui le troublait depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps.

Mikuo se leva et ouvrit le sac pour en sortir le journal, puis les photos. Il retourna s'allonger et observa les clichés qu'il avait en main. Toutes les photographies où il apparaissait avaient été prises à son insu quand il mangeait, faisait du sport dehors, ou même lorsqu'il dormait. Le jeune homme s'en sentait à la fois gêné, flatté (un peu flippé, aussi ?) mais surtout, son cœur battait à grands coups. Il savait qu'il y avait une raison pour que Luka ait pris toutes ces photos de lui. Il avait juste un peu peur de la connaître.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre, Mikuo jura et se redressa, paniqué à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Il voulu tout ranger un peu trop vite mais, dans sa précipitation, fit tout tomber sur la moquette.

_ Mikuo, c'est moi, annonça Luki. J'entre !

_ Nooon pas tout d'suite… ! Attends deux minu-…

Trop tard, son frère avait accompagné le geste à la parole. L'ainé eut un temps d'arrêt devant tous les clichés éparpillés sur le sol. Face au visage de Mikuo qui avait pris ravissantes couleurs rouges, Luki tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en souriant comme le ferait un grand-frère exemplaire.

_ Tu nous fais une crise d'égocentrisme ? Ou tu es tombé sur les photos d'une stalkeuse raide dingue de toi ? Je veux tout savoir, ton grand-frère ne te lâchera pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas tout dévoilé, Mikuo.

Ce dernier se savait fichu. Il avait bien tenté de dissimuler la chose mais il semblerait qu'il ait prodigieusement foiré son affaire. Même s'il avait amélioré beaucoup de ses capacités, le jeune homme restait néanmoins un grand maladroit comme il venait de le démontrer à la perfection.

_ Je… C'est compliqué, Luki… Tenta le bleuté.

_ Moi je ne trouve pas, répondit l'intéressé en prenant le journal de Luka qui trainait. Tu l'as lu ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais… J'y ai trouvé... Tout ça.

Le plus jeune désigna les photos d'un geste de la main qu'il aurait voulu plus sûr. Mais il tremblait légèrement, c'était un chouia décrédibilisant.

_ Je vois. Et ?

_ Et… Et… Ben je sais pas moi, réagis ! Pourquoi tu restes toujours neutre comme ça ? Je suis sûr qu'à cause de ce trait de caractère, t'es du genre à te faire des ennemis sans t'en rendre compte !

_ Ouais je sais.

_ Et tu t'en fous en plus…

_ Pas mal, aussi.

Mikuo soupira avant de prendre place aux côtés de son frère qui le fixait d'un air de dire « De toute façon, que tu le veuille ou non, je saurais tout ce que je veux savoir ». Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Quand Luki avait décidé quelque chose, il allait toujours jusqu'au bout. Peu importe ce qui tentait de l'en empêcher.

_ Bon… Tu veux savoir quoi ? Puisque visiblement j'ai pas le choix.

_ Je veux savoir pourquoi mon frangin semble si absent ces derniers temps. Tu t'es amélioré en beaucoup de choses en peu de temps mais tu restes toujours aussi transparent. On peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu sais ? Je sens que quelque chose te perturbe et je pense avoir mis la main dessus, dit le plus âgé en tapotant les photographies du bout du doigt.

Mikuo se vit obligé de tout raconter. Comment il les avait trouvées, de quelle façon elles avaient occupé ses pensées de façon dérangeante, et le fait qu'il soit très perturbé par ces choses sans en comprendre la cause. Le jeune homme se sentait presque gêné mais au point où il en était, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il avait déjà perdu sa crédibilité en rougissant comme un fou, et ce bien malgré lui.

Bizarrement, Luki ne l'interrompit pas une seconde, le laissa finir et au fur et à mesure des explications de son frère, un sourire grandissait sur ces lèvres sans que Mikuo ne sache pourquoi.

_ Tu peux rire maintenant, je t'en voudrais pas, souffla-t-il comme s'il était exténué.

_ Rire ? Mais non voyons. Je suis juste amusé parce que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que dans les dramas ou manga qu'on pouvait être aveugle à ce point.

_ De quoi tu parles, Luki ?

_ On dirait que tu as peur, mais y faut pas Mikuo. C'est bien ce qu'il t'arrive ! Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il n'y aura aucun problème de consanguinité puisque, génétiquement parlant, vous n'êtes absolument pas frère et sœur.

_ Q-q-que… Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! Éclata le bleuté, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_ Mais rien du tout ! Répondit Luki en riant. Allez, à tout à l'heure pour le repas !

Il sortit de la pièce sans ajouter autre chose, ce qui retourna le cerveau de Mikuo. C'était quoi ces suppositions bizarres ? Non mais sans blague. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans les paroles de son aîné. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête et regarda les photos, il commença à comprendre que voulait dire le surdoué rose.

_ Tu penses vraiment que… Elle me… Me… Luki, reviens ! Explique-moi j'ai peur de saisir ton allusion là ! S'écria Mikuo en se relevant pour rattraper son frère.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il n'y avait aucune trace de Luki. Pestant quelques secondes, le bleuté se massa les tempes pour essayer d'y voir plus clair dans ses idées mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il sentait qu'une migraine n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Mais pourquoi donc il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur ces maudites photos ?!

.

Luka se tenait devant un bureau, immobile, inexpressive. Elle attendait que son mentor vienne la chercher pour lui donner sa leçon quotidienne, ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver. Il sourit discrètement en la voyant.

_ Toujours à l'heure, jeune fille, c'est bien. Nous pouvons y aller, j'espère que tu t'es préparée en conséquence.

_ Oui.

Telle une machine, son regard était vide, son cœur, brisé. Et cela plaisait à Gakupo. Elle était une belle marionnette dont il était le guide, il tenait les ficelles entre ses doigts et savait qu'il avait de la chance. Si cette fille avait eu plus de volonté dans le cas présent, jamais il n'aurait pu la contrôler. Mais sa bonne étoile étant avec lui, il s'avérait que Luka était atteinte d'une défaillance affective avec laquelle l'homme s'amusait à jouer.

L'être humain sentimental et fragile était si influençable, si malléable… Le sujet parfait pour accomplir ses sombres desseins. Il avait longtemps attendu qu'une occasion pareille se présente, il ne comptait pas la laisser filer. Gakupo l'avait surveillée, après avoir localisé la demeure où vivait la famille de dirigeant. Il l'avait vu sombrer dans la dépression après le « décès » de la benjamine de la fratrie. Il l'avait vu sombrer inéluctablement.

Il avait juste profité de l'occasion.

Et ce jour de pluie où elle avait failli tuer son frère, c'était bien lui qui en était la cause. Et il s'en félicitait encore.

Le duo se dirigea hors du village qui leur servait de base pour rejoindre les ruines qui leurs servaient de centre d'entrainement. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il grêle, tous les jours ils s'y rendaient. Parfois même, ils y allaient la nuit.

C'étaient des ruines anciennes, abandonnées, et jamais personne à part les Déchus n'y avait mis les pieds. La zone était inconnue du monde entier, et ça les arrangeait bien. De toute façon, il était clair qu'ils n'y étaient pas pour rien. Créer des distorsions infimes afin de rentre le lieu imperceptible était relativement simple lorsque l'on s'y mettait à plusieurs.

Gakupo se mit en position de combat dès qu'ils furent arrivés. Luka fit de même sans attendre et bientôt, leur duel fut semblable à une danse.

Chaque coup qu'il donnait l'effleurait à peine, elle l'esquivait en tournant sur elle-même tout en ripostant avec une grâce animale.

Chaque pas qu'ils effectuaient étaient précis, calculés. Les deux étaient prêt à bondir, courir, au moindre mouvement de l'autre.

L'entrainement fut long et intensif, durant deux heures, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ce fut Luka qui déclara forfait. Essoufflée, elle tenait difficilement debout.

_ Tu as progressé Luka, c'est bien, affirma Gakupo avec un faux sourire.

_ Oui, souffla la jeune fille.

_ Il faut que tu apprennes à faire face à tes frères, maintenant qu'ils t'ont abandonnés. Tu dois devenir forte pour les combattre et les vaincre.

_ Je ne veux pas les tuer… Murmura Luka en sentant son cœur se serrer.

_ Eux ne se gêneront pas pour le faire, ils ont déjà tué trois de nos hommes dont celle qui t'hébergeait. Tu devrais prendre conscience qu'ils ne sont plus ceux que tu as connu. En rejoignant l'autre organisation, ils se sont condamnés.

_ Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela… Je le sais déjà…

Les larmes coulaient déjà et Gakupo retenait un sourire. Cette torture mentale qu'il entretenait chez elle était indispensable pour qu'elle reste sous son influence. Il aimait la voir dans cet état de détresse, c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait trouvé et comme ça qu'il voulait qu'elle reste.

_ Je te le dis pour ton bien, Luka.

_ Mais ça me fait du mal… ! Sanglota-t-elle.

_ C'est un mal pour un bien comme on dit, répondit l'homme d'un ton presque détaché.

_ Je… Je…

_ Ce sont devenus des meurtriers Luka, tu te dois de les arrêter.

_ Luki et Mikuo… Comment ont-ils pu….

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire Luka. L'être humain est mystérieux et ses changements peuvent être aussi soudains que terribles.

Gakupo s'éloigna, laissant Luka seule avec sa peine. Satisfait de son travail, il retourna chez lui, dans sa bâtisse en pierre, et planifia les plans sur son bureau. Il cherchait la base de ses opposants depuis plusieurs années sans pour autant la trouver et la seule chose qui le rassurait étaient qu'ils en étaient au même point que lui.

Luka, assise à même le sol, tentait d'arrêter le flot ininterrompu de larmes qui coulaient sans cesse. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce que lui disait Gakupo, elle ne voulait pas et pourtant… Pourtant tout ce qu'il disait avait du sens. Ceux qui avaient été envoyés à la brèche qu'elle avait créée n'étaient jamais revenus, on avait trouvé leurs corps sans vie dont un complètement explosé et un autre torturé à mort.

Les responsables étaient Luki, Mikuo et leur supérieur, à ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Luka sentit une vague d'émotion la traverser. Mikuo… Lui qui avait toujours été protecteur envers Miku et elle. Bien vite, elle avait cessé de le voir comme un frère. Bien évidemment, il ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte.

La jeune fille ressentit une brusque colère en elle, accompagnée de tristesse et de tas d'autres sentiments mêlés. Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Elle était seule pour affronter tout cela. Miku était morte, Luki et Mikuo étaient des meurtriers… Elle était seule. Délaissée. Sans personne. Seule. Totalement…

Abandonnée…

_ AAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh… !

Le hurlement déchirant de Luka fit sourire Gakupo. Bientôt, bientôt il pourrait songer à mieux l'utiliser. Elle était sa poupée, il allait la faire à son image, à l'image de son dessein. Elle allait être son meilleur élément. L'instrument idéal.

.

Luki regardait une carte du monde, sur le bureau de Gumi. Il avait bien avancé dans ses recherches de la base ennemie. Mais s'il savait qu'elle se trouvait dans le pays, il ne savait pas encore où. C'était assez ennuyant car il voulait vite découvrir où se terraient ceux qui avaient embarqué Luka afin de la retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

Déjà que faire ce qu'il faisait dans le dos de la femme qui le formait n'était pas très facile, si en plus il mettait du temps… Non, décidément, il devait se dépêcher. Gumi lui avait formellement interdit de faire une quelconque recherche tant qu'elle ne le lui aurait pas autorisé. Et lorsqu'elle s'énervait, elle pouvait être absolument terrible.

Et il ne tenait pas à la voir en colère. Surtout pas.

Non vraiment…

Un regard dans son dos lui glaça le sang.

_ Eh bien, Luki, que regardes-tu sur **mon **bureau ? Demanda la voix de Gumi avec une fausse douceur.

_ Euh… Ben c'est-à-dire que…

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si oui, c'est super ! Si non ben... C'est dommage.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions avec une p'tite review ~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée (ou soirée, ou nuit, peu importe). Et je vous dis à Lundi prochain ! ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

Bien le bonjour ! Tout d'abord...

_**Paru Café**_ : MERCI infiniment pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Vraiment, j'avais la pêche pour la soirée ! Je suis ravie que cela t'intrigue (et que ça ait l'air de te plaire) et aussi que j'ai pu t'aider, indirectement, même un chouia. Merci merci ! Tu m'as donné une monstrueuse idée avec le coup de la copine de Luki, j'ai cogité dessus (et je cogite encore) pour voir ce que ça pourrait donner ! Il _faut_ que j'en fasse quelque chose sinon c'est pas drôle, hein ? Enfin, bref, merci encore -w-

Ensuite, je vais faire quelque chose... et je ne pensais pas faire ça un jour. Merci, _**Areïna**_ **_James_**,de m'avoir presque forcée à mettre une histoire d'amour là-dedans. Parce que maintenant ça a complètement bifurqué vers une direction à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas ! Du coup je vais devoir remplacer _Mystery_ par _Romance_ ... Fuuuh dire que je suis une allergique à ce genre de truc en temps normal. Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça change.

Sur ce, après avoir causé trop longtemps, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~

.

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

.

Miku, installée à la table de la cuisine, la tête entre les mains, regardait son frère faire les cent pas. Ils avaient déjà effectué une paire de mission et à chacune d'elles, il lui avait semblé bizarre. Ces deux dernières semaines, il ne cessait de tourner en rond partout comme s'il était un lion enfermé dans une cage trop petite. L'adolescente s'amusait donc à le dévisager intensément, ce qu'il remarquait en général au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

_ Pourquoi tu me fixe ? Interrogea l'intéressé, agacé.

_ Pourquoi tu tournes en rond ? Répliqua Miku d'un air malicieux.

_ Ah non, comment pas à jouer à ça, s'il-te-plaît !

_ Et puis-je savoir pourquoi môsieur est de si mauvais poil ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

Fin de la discussion ? Oh que non, la jeune sœur ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Elle allait savoir pourquoi son grand frère adoré semblait tourmenté et occupé. Elle détestait ne pas être au courant de quelque chose et là, elle sentait que c'était gros.

Alors peu importe ce que lui dirait Mikuo, elle était déterminée à tout savoir. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait tout lui dire. C'est pour ça que, sans prévenir, elle bondit de sa chaise, chargea sur Mikuo qui para le coup comme un chef. Elle voulut lui saisir un bras mais elle ne saisit que du vide. Il glissa sur le côté pour empoigner son avant-bras avant de lui empêcher le moindre mouvement en la coinçant. Il se colla contre elle pour bloquer ses bras dans son dos et coinça une de ses jambes avec une des siennes.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as à me sauter dessus comme ça ?! S'écria-t-il.

_ Je voulais te mettre en position de faiblesse pour que tu répondes à mes questions mais tu m'as devancé, injustice ! Rétorqua la plus jeune avec un ton boudeur.

_ Eh, c'est moi qui devrait dire ça, j'étais pas près quand t'es passée à l'attaque !

_ Bon, là n'est pas le sujet !

Miku se dégagea avec facilité de l'emprise de son frère en ondulant presque, comme le ferait une vague discrète de brume. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, fermement, afin de prévoir toute tentative de fuite de la part du jeune homme.

_ Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ou je bouffe toute ta ration de poireau ! Le menaça-t-elle avec un regard sérieux.

_ T'oserais pas…

_ Oh que si. (Sourire sadique)

Mikuo réfléchit l'espace de quelques secondes et emmena sa sœur sur le canapé. Quand Miku proférait une telle menace… Surtout à lui… Il était préférable de l'écouter. Pas qu'elle fasse peur mais il avait déjà eu à faire aux paroles « je vais manger tes poireaux ». Elle avait eu une indigestion terrible mais elle l'avait fait.

Tout le monde avait toujours trouvé cette addiction du légume particulière, on lui avait ri au nez mais il s'en foutait royalement. Chacun ses goûts ! Il avait bien connu un professeur de collège fada d'aubergine, c'était pas mieux !

Miku le sortit de ses pensée en lança d'une voix fluette mais vicieuse à souhait :

_ Alooors fréfroooot ?

_ Bon, je suis même étonné que Luki t'ai rien dit… Souffla le bleuté, presque désespéré.

_ Parce qu'il est au courant et pas moi ?! Grr j'irais lui en toucher deux mots, tiens ! Bref, ça ne réponds pas à mes questions.

_ Commence par les poser, ça irait peut-être mieux pour que j'y réponde, non ?

Après avoir esquivé deux malheureuses petites gifles et s'être installé sur le canapé, la jeune fille croisa les bras et adopta presque une aptitude d'agent dans les séries policières lors des interrogatoires. Mikuo se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû fuir quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

_ Tout d'abord, que sait Luki ? Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? Pourquoi tu es distrait pendant les missions ?

_ Ben… Tout est à peu près lié en fait… Soupira le grand-frère. Luki sait les réponses aux questions que tu me pose. Pourquoi tu vas pas le voir ?

_ Après !

_ Gamine…

Il raconta le moment où il avait trouvé le journal et les photos, qu'elles l'avaient troublé, qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir, que ça l'obsédait plus ou moins, que Luki avait insinué des choses un peu bizarres, qu'il ne savait plus trop où il en était, et qu'avec tout ça il avait chopé une bonne dizaine de migraines.

Elle l'avait attentivement écouté, oreilles ouvertes, informations enregistrées, maintenant elle avait un sourire aussi large que possible avec de magnifiques fossettes. Elle se dandinait presque d'un pied à l'autre en émettant un rire assez étrange et quelque peu flippant.

Elle avait parfaitement cerné le souci, enfin : son frère était un bel idiot aveugle ! Il regardait d'ailleurs dehors, par la fenêtre, en attendant une réaction éventuelle de Miku. Et cela ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle se leva du canapé, fit un petit tour sur elle-même comme le ferait une danseuse, le regarda et posa un doigt sur son nez.

_ Mikuo Hatsune, vous êtes un jeune homme bien perdu, je m'en vais vous éclaircir ! Annonça-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

_ Euh… Répondit l'intéressé sans savoir quoi dire.

_ Mon cher, vous éprouvez bien plus que de la fraternité ! Vous…

_ Et si tu en venais aux faits ? La coupa Mikuo.

_ … Ben puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais juste te dire que Luka n'est pas une sœur pour toi ! Répliqua Miku en prenant une mine de gamine vexée.

_ En même temps c'est pas notre sœur à proprement parler.

_ Rah c'que tu peux être stupide ! Trouillard, va ! T'oses même pas voir la réalité en face. Allez, dans mon immense générosité, je vais quand même t'aider. T'es amoureux et effectivement, ça rend aveugle !

La plus jeune donna une petite tape sur la tête de son ainé et lui tourna le dos avant de regagner sa chambre, laissant Mikuo seul dans le salon, figé.

…

Lui ?

…

Amoureux ?

.

Il faisait nuit noire depuis plusieurs heures. Luka regardait le plafond de sa chambre, allongée par-dessus ses couvertures malgré le froid qui régnait depuis quelque temps. Il n'y avait pas de lune qui brillait, mais elle y voyait tout de même assez clair. La jeune fille savait qu'ils étaient loin de la ville, très loin de toute agglomération, d'ailleurs. Les étoiles brillaient donc bien plus et éclairait parfaitement ou presque les environs.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil, elle réfléchissait. Aujourd'hui encore, elle s'était entrainée, surpassée, avait pleuré, souffert. Gakupo lui répétait toujours que ses frères n'étaient plus que des monstres dénués de sentiments mais elle, Luka, avait trop peur de l'accepter. Ses frères, Luki et Mikuo… Des meurtriers ? C'était invraisemblable. Mais pourtant, plusieurs agents des Déchus les avaient rencontrés, Gakupo lui avait dit qu'aucun n'était revenu. Et c'était vrai.

Elle ne les avait pas revus.

Pourtant elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Pourquoi se seraient-il mit à tuer ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas, ça ne voulait pas percuter son cerveau. Puis elle songea que Gakupo, il l'entrainait à combattre. Oui, mais à combattre quoi ? Il voulait qu'elle tue ? Jamais elle ne pourrait tuer ses frères.

Un souvenir vint troubler cette certitude qui lui semblait inébranlable sur l'instant Mikuo, suffoquant entre ses mains. La suppliant du regard pour qu'elle le libère. Elle avait étranglé Mikuo, elle l'avait presque tué. Lui, qui pour elle, était bien plus qu'un frère.

Luka se prit la tête entre les mains, ravalant ses larmes naissantes. Quel genre de monstre était-elle pour manquer d'assassiner l'être le plus cher à ses yeux ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? La réponse lui vint aussi claire que de l'eau de roche, il l'avait abandonnée. Toute seule avec sa peine dans ce moment difficile, dans cette situation de deuil.

Vraiment ? Mais… Mais non, ce n'était pas vrai… Des souvenirs lui prouvaient le contraire. Il lui avait souvent rendu visite, essayé de la soutenir. Luki aussi avait fait ça ! Alors… Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Gakupo lui avait dit que si Mikuo avait peur d'elle, c'est qu'il n'était pas normal. Il lui avait rendu visite en pleine nuit, la veille de son départ de la maison. Elle lui avait fait peur, le bleuté n'avait pas voulu reculer et… Et… Mais…

Luka était perdue. Qui était responsable de quoi ? Elle savait qu'elle allait mal, mais elle n'avait jamais attaqué des personnes qui lui étaient chères, c'était incompréhensible ! Au final elle se mit à douter. Mikuo et Luki étaient-ils vraiment les monstres que Gakupo prétendait qu'ils étaient. Est-ce qu'elle devait continuer à lui faire confiance ?

Elle était seule pour affronter ces questions sans réponse. La jeune fille essuya ses larmes avec ses manches, des sanglots s'échappant de sa gorge, elle prit de nouveau conscience qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler, à qui se confier, sur qui compter…

Seule.

Même Gakupo n'apparaissait plus comme une personne de confiance à ses yeux.

Elle doutait.

De tout, d'elle-même, de la véracité des propos de son mentor, de ce dernier lui-même.

Elle doutait.

.

Kiyoteru regardait sa coéquipière qui triturait nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux verts pomme avec un air contrarié. Elle-même fixait son élève, Luki, qui avait dérogé la pire des règles selon elle. Essayer de trouver la base ennemie était extrêmement risqué car pendant les recherches, si elles étaient mal menées, leur QG pouvait être mis à découvert et c'était « _vraiment super, super, SUPER dangereux !_ » avait-elle hurlé au jeune homme lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé à son bureau.

Maintenant, le voilà entre les deux dirigeants qui remplaçaient les parents de Miku et Mikuo (et qui avaient assurés aussi le remplacement des siens) qui le toisaient. Kiyoteru semblait imperturbable, comme un mur de béton. Néanmoins, il ne faisait pas peur à Luki qui, sans fausse modestie, était facilement grimpé à son niveau.

Les longues séances d'entrainement qu'ils avaient pratiquées ensemble le démontraient parfaitement. Mais il restait tout de même cette sorte de présence, d'aura, que le jeune aux cheveux rose n'avait pas.

Du moins, pas encore. Il savait que cela s'acquérait avec l'expérience. Gumi aussi avait cela mais c'était plus… explosif. Contrairement à Kiyoteru, elle n'était pas une personne qui contenait sa rage ou qui ne montrait pas son côté sombre.

Elle était de ceux qui se laisse porter par leurs ressentis, leurs émotions, mais qui savaient les doser. Elle exerçait donc sur Luki un minimum d'influence, d'autant qu'il ne l'avait jamais combattue ou autre, il n'avait pu voir que ses colères astronomiques, ses câlins trooop mignons et ses moments où elle lui enseignait quelque chose et que son visage devenait sérieux en un clin d'œil.

Si le visage de Gumi était une palette de peinture, il serait en fait un cercle chromatique à lui tout seul. Luki sentait que plus tard, Miku serait possiblement comme ça. Elles s'entendaient bien, d'ailleurs.

_ J'y crois pas, sérieux, non mais je t'avais pourtant prévenu ! S'exclama enfin la dirigeante en faisant de grands gestes. Tu sais que tu nous as tous mis en danger ? Tu le sais, ça ?! Bien sûr que tu le sait puisque je te l'ai dit ! Imagine un peu que le monde extérieur nous retrouve. Des gens qui se font passer pour morts reviendraient soudainement à la vie, on ne pourrait plus faire notre travail, on…

_ Gumi, respire, lui dit calmement Kiyoteru en replaçant sa nouvelle paire de lunette sur le nez.

_ Mais tu te rends compte de la gravité de la chose ?! S'égosilla-t-elle. Il a essayé de trouver les Déchus ! Même moi, j'ai pas réussi ! C'est vachement dangereux ce qu'il a entreprit !

_ Et imagine un peu qu'il ait réussi à les trouver au lieu de l'engueuler.

La jeune femme adopta une attitude totalement différente de la seconde précédente et sembla réfléchir l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle fut aussi immobile qu'une statue centenaire avant de soudainement se remettre en mouvement. Comme si elle était un programme et qu'elle avait simplement _bugué_.

_ Alors j'irai chercher cette organisation par la peau du cul s'il le faut, lâcha enfin la jeune femme.

_ Quelle vulgarité, soupira le professeur en levant les yeux au ciel. Essaie de montrer un peu l'exemple quoi.

_ Pff, rabat-joie, grogna la jeune femme.

_ Ouais euh…Sinon, je l'ai trouvé. … La base des Déchus, je l'ai trouvé.

Devant l'air inexpressif des deux dirigeants, Luki s'interrogea sur l'impact qu'avaient eu ses paroles sur eux avant que Gumi ne le saisisse brusquement aux épaules (lui faisant presque mal), le regard flamboyant. Kiyoteru le fixait d'un air étonné mais fier à la fois.

_ C'est vrai ?! S'enquit la jeune femme. Elle est où leur base ? Dis-le moi, dis-le moi vite ! Vite ! S'impatienta la dirigeante aux cheveux verts.

_ Ils… Sont dans le pays. Environ à quelques centaines de kilomètres. J'en suis presque sûr.

_ Parce que c'est pas certain ?!

_ Gumi, calme-toi, il a trouvé une piste concrète là où même toi tu as échoué.

Si elle sembla vexée, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde puisque l'instant d'après, elle arborait un sourire glorieux avec un air fier.

_ C'est normal qu'il soit doué ! C'est mon successeur, quand même ! Clama-t-elle d'une voix si persuasive que personne n'aurait pu l'en démentir.

_ C'est un endroit qui ne figure nulle part, sur aucune carte, aucun plan satellite, qui, à proprement parler, n'existe absolument pas.

Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce. Enfin, surtout sur Gumi qui s'enflammait d'un rien, là, c'était une douche froide, voire même glaciale. Mais Luki se rattrapa avant que sa fureur ne lui tombe sur le coin du nez :

_ Mais seulement pour les gens normaux. Je pense qu'on serait capable de le déceler sans trop de problèmes.

Le soupir que poussa la jeune femme fut immensément énorme tandis que celui de Kiyoteru fut bien plus discret et distingué. Gumi replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se redressa, fière. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux, elle déclara qu'elle allait convoquer tout le QG dans la salle de réunion.

Ce qu'elle fit, bien évidemment.

.

Mikuo était assis au premier rang, à sa place d'apprenti dirigeant. Il semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et se contentait de fixer le lino d'un air vide. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aurait pu facilement le qualifier de dépressif, hors, il était tout sauf dépressif. Juste un peu paumé (ça faisait longtemps).

Le lieu était assez grand. Le plafond était haut et l'architecture en arc de cercle pouvait évoquer les anciens théâtres romains. L'estrade centrale était encore vide. De cet endroit, tout le monde devait entendre ce qui serait dit.

La grande salle se remplissait, peu à peu. Le jeune bleuté pu alors voir qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux qu'il ne le pensait, dans cette organisation. Il y avait au moins deux cent ou rois cent personnes ou plus, sans exagération. Mikuo pâlit rien qu'à l'idée qu'un jour, il serait à la tête d'un truc pareil. C'était encore un peu… Dur à réaliser, parfois. Dire qu'il y avait presque deux mois, il était un lycéen quasi banal.

Miku s'installa près de lui avec un petit sourire. Et il se dit qu'elle aussi, elle serait guide de tout ce beau monde. Cela donnait presque à Mikuo une illusion de vertige dont il se débarrassa bien vite. Bientôt, la luminosité de la pièce diminua, tout comme le volume sonore. Toutes les personnes présentes se turent.

_ Vous êtes tous là, nous pouvons commencer.

La voix du père de Luki était claire et forte, sans avoir besoins d'un micro. Il était sur l'estrade, accompagné de sa femme ainsi que de Kiyoteru et Gumi. Légèrement en rentrait, se tenait Luki qui semblait immobile. Il attendait.

_ Aujourd'hui, une découverte de la plus haute importance a eue lieu, continua l'homme.

_ Oui, reprit Gumi. La base de nos ennemis a été découverte.

Les murmures qui suivirent soulignèrent la grandeur de l'évènement. Miku fut la première à applaudir, bientôt suivie par d'autres, puis par tout le monde. Mikuo lui, avait senti son cœur rater un battement. Ils avaient trouvé l'emplacement des Déchus ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils allaient bientôt aller rechercher Luka, non ?!

_ Je vais laisser mon élève s'exprimer là-dessus, car c'est grâce à lui si cela a pu se produire.

Luki sentit une main dans son dos, poussé par Gumi, il fit un pas en avant et surplomba la foule. Il fut impressionné par le nombre de personnes présentes et toutes attentives à ses paroles. Ils les attendaient tous. Et cela lui fit comme un pincement au cœur. Quelque part, ça lui rappelait sa faculté et sa vie passée.

« Ne pas y penser, songea-t-il, pas maintenant. Plus tard. »

De son côté, Miku se pencha vers son frère en murmurant qu'elle en connaissait un qui risquait de prendre la grosse tête mais qui semblait ne pas faire le fier pour le moment. Elle réussit à arracher un sourire fugace de Mikuo qui regardait son ainé.

_ Il se trouve, commença-t-il, que leurs base se situe là où il n'y a « rien ».

Luki expliqua comment il avait fait pour ses recherches, quelles avaient été ses réflexions pour en arriver à cette conclusion presque sûre à 100%. Plusieurs approuvèrent, d'autres restèrent neutres, en tout cas, tous furent surpris de l'endroit qu'il indiqua sur une carte projetée au tableau derrière les dirigeants.

Une plaine vide. Totalement vide. Le peu de personnes qui y avaient été en étaient revenues profondément déçues. Et pourtant, après s'être posé quelques questions, les choses devenaient logiques et claires. Cependant, restait à localiser l'endroit avec précision et pour cela, il fallait des personnes compétentes, volontaires.

Gumi s'avança une fois que Luki eut terminé son discours.

_ Y aller en masse sans connaître leurs limites, leur nombre, et leur emplacement précis est du suicide. C'est pourquoi je m'y rendrais personnellement en mission de reconnaissances, accompagnée de deux de nos meilleures recrues. Mikuo, Kaito, vous viendrez me voir après que tout le monde soit partit.

Kaito ? Qui c'était celui-là ? Ce nom disait quelque chose à Mikuo qui tourna la tête afin de voir un visage familier. Miku lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention et il se pencha afin qu'elle lui chuchote la réponse qu'il cherchait à l'oreille :

_ C'est mon ami, le grand type tout svelte aux cheveux bleus nuit. Il est aussi grand que Luki, tu l'a déjà vu ! Tu l'avais même dévisagé bizarre, ça m'avait fait rire !

_ Oh…

Lorsque la salle fut vide de monde et qu'il ne resta que ledit Kaito, Gumi et Mikuo, la jeune femme les fit assoir. Elle se tenait droite devant eux et les regardait à tour de rôle.

Kaito était effectivement quelqu'un de grand, et effectivement, il était tout mince. Cependant, il semblait bien tenir sur ses jambes et quelque chose dans ses yeux sombres empêchait à quiconque de le sous-estimer. C'était quelqu'un de doué, sinon, Gumi ne l'aurait pas choisi.

_ Bon, alors, les jeunes, voilà ce qu'on va faire…

La mission promettait d'être dangereuse et la dirigeante ne leur cacha pas qu'il était possible que ça soit leur dernière aventure.

.

* * *

.

Fin du chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu parce qu'il fait parti de mes préférés !

Introduction d'un nouveau personnage. Qui de mieux pour ce rôle que Kaito ? Tiens j'y pense, on m'a fat remarquer que les parents de Luki et Luka n'avaient pas de noms. Bah en même temps... Comme on les voit jamais... o.o ... J'ai pas trouvé spécialement utile de leur en donner un o_o ... Pi comme ça, on va dire que ça fait travailler l'imagination ! Là.

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais !

Au revoir et à Lundi prochain ! ~

Une titite review pour faire plaisir...? *espoir*


End file.
